Dimension-tale
by PeachtreeAmuto
Summary: When the barriers between the dimensions are breached but a Reset is enacted, how are both worlds affected?
1. Prologue

Sans glared at the human before him, his mind almost numb with pain and anger as they stepped forward, blade raised as they ignored his mercy and lost all second chances. At least for this Reset anyway.

The battle started without warning after that, his attacks merciless and dodging so precise that he was sure this would be another battle ending in a Reset. After all, knowledge of a coming attack did not mean that you would be fast enough to avoid it.

Only this time was different, this time the room they were in shook, walls disordered, and suddenly a human came crashing through the air, their back colliding with a pillar before falling to the ground, their head hitting it with a smack.

Sans and his opponent stared.

They looked just like the human before him; their only real different being that their sweater was purple instead of green and while they looked beat up they weren't nearly as bloodied at the one Sans had been fighting.

The world shook some more before another form was sent flying through the air, this one larger, and decidedly not as human, as they missed the pillar and crashed through a window. Sans winced, whoever that had been, they probably hadn't survived.

The air stilled after that, walls returning to normal as Sans and his enemy watched the other human, waiting to see if they were alive, though Sans was still keeping an eye on the green sweater human, just in case this was a trick to get him to lower his guard.

The purple sweater human stirred and finally stood up, shaking their head softly as they leaned against the pillar, breaths loud and shaky as they finally raised their eyes; brown eyes, not red, another difference between the two humans before him.

They looked behind them to the broken window, staring at it a few moments before letting out a breath of relief.

"Good riddance."

Woe, this one talked, another deviation from the one he had been battling, though when they turned and saw the other human and then him he noticed how their eyes narrowed in a familiar, but less, hate filled way. So the humans weren't so different after all; _great_ , two humans to fight instead of one, and if he had to guess that other form had been another him so he was on his own again.

Purple sweater stepped forward, arms raised as they joined the battle, hitting something he couldn't see but when no attacks came he guessed she had been checking his status. Green sweater just attacked and he dodged once more. It was his turn now, and he wasn't going to waste it on a status check for the purple sweater wearing human, no he was going to fight.

Blue attack was used on both as he slammed them around and lowered their HP; or at least Green's HP for Purple had somehow erected a shield that for every attack where he slammed them they healed by one. Bright side, Green didn't have that ability so he could still use it on them at least. His attack continued on and he was glad to see that it was only his Blue attack that seemed to heal Purple. By the end of his barrage Green was down to 10 and Purple was at half health.

Purple looked scared; eyes constantly shifting over to Green then back to their own options, seeming to hesitate before they said. "Hey, don't let him touch the pink ones." And suddenly Sans' soul was brown and he had to dodge Purple's flying magic knives, Green doing as requested and grabbing all the pink ones before they reached him, their HP going up whenever they touched one.

Okay difference number four Purple sweater human had magic attacks, easy to dodge magic attacks but still magic. Yeah he was confused.

Purple's turn ended and Green used hers to try and slash him, having long since been out of food to help heal their HP. Sans dodged the attack and looked at the Purple human, deciding that using a "Check" was in his best interest at the moment.

Frisk. Human from Hidin Town.

LV: 4

HP: 23/48

Just wants to protect her village from the monsters above, is good at card tricks.

Sans stared at the words for several moments, knowing that neither Green or…Frisk could attack while it was still his turn. His brain rereading the information before him as he looked back up at them, trying to see the kid as not a slightly different copy of Green but as their own individual person. With effort he looked at the kid with fresh eyes and was then able to see it; Frisk was terrified, her eyes were constantly shifting from her own options then back to Green, probably looking at their HP. And he vaguely wondered if she was scared of a Reset. After all unless she had Saved she would just go back to fighting his other self again.

Looking back down at the words he continued to stare at one in particular, _above_. It hadn't said below but above, that most likely meant that the monsters in her world hadn't been banished underground but were living on the surface, and if he was to guess it also meant that it was the humans who were banished to the underground. Sans didn't end his turn yet, instead he opted to try something. Something he hadn't really believed would work but was now considering.

"Hey Frisk-" He began eyes locked with hers when he spoke.

The kid actually flinched at his voice; her eyes widening when she realized what he had done. Green just remained silent.

"In your timeline did the humans lose the war?" He watched her carefully, half expecting her not to answer and so reading her body language just in case.

Frisk opened her mouth and after several moments said "Monsters won…Why are you asking?" She kept on looking over to Green, as if expecting their help in this. Sans grimaced when he realized that the killing intent in the other's eyes was now focused on Frisk. Come next move he was pretty sure they would murder her, just for the fun of it.

"Listen Frisk, this timeline humans won that battle, and your friend there-"he gestured to Green, "-just spent all her time killing what remained of us monsters." Frisk didn't seem to believe him but stilled when she saw Green grinning, dagger held up as they nodded. The poor kid looked sick, her face going several shades of pale as she backed up from both of them; hand hovering over what Sans suspected was the "Flee" button.

He ended his turn there and wasn't too surprised when the kid took her chance and ran, though he was surprised to see she could teleport. Green looked upset but then turned a grinning face back to him, eyes dancing as they tried to slash him. He dodged and ended them within his next two turns.

Green's soul flouted up and Sans stood back, waiting for the moment when the Reset would take place and the battle would start again. He briefly wondered if Frisk would fall into the fight again and if the other him would remember enough to be able to survive being flung through the air.

Only this time nothing happened.

Green's soul vanished minutes after death and Sans stared at the place where it had been. What? Why didn't they Reset? They always Reset moments after defeat because the moment their soul vanished that was it, no more coming back and fighting. He briefly thought that maybe they had gotten bored but that didn't seem likely, they had just teamed up with a human who could use magic, and even if the chances of Frisk appearing again in the next Reset were slim he figured Green would just go for it. But they hadn't… Had whatever had made it possible for them to Reset finally stopped working? That was an interesting thought.

So it was finally over. No more Resets and no more watching as everyone he loved was killed. It was over. This was it; the last one. And with that came the knowledge that there were no more chances of seeing Paps, Toriel, Grilby, or any of the others ever again. They…weren't coming back.

Tears gathered in Sans eyes as he collapsed on his knees, head lowered as he allowed grief to flow through him, having never fully experienced it with the knowledge of a Reset bringing them all back hanging over his head. No, now they were really gone and he had no one. He was alone in the underground with nothing but the dust and few birds to keep him company. Hands covering his eyes he cried at the injustice of it all, a selfish part of his heart wishing that the monster had still been able to Reset so that he could see them all again, even if it meant having to watch them die once more.

This was so unfair! Why? Why did the universe seek to punish him? What had he done to deserve this? Fist pounding the ground Sans' cries were echoed back to him, as if the building was seeking to mock his solitude while also offering comfort as he lay there. Swallowed by grief, his mind traversed to dark corners he had avoided back when Green was alive. Dark corners where he wondered at the point of living anymore, after all, no one else was left and he could not think of a single consequence to ending it all and joining them. Sans remained motionless on the floor, lacking the will and energy to stand as all his sorrows washed over him. He felt so small and helpless. Even if he had won the price had been far too high.

He didn't notice the passing of time as he stayed there, motionless as a statue with never ending streams of tears nor did he notice the shift of magic in the air or the quiet footsteps as they approached. He didn't glance up as someone began to rub soothing circles on his back before pulling him closer so that he was leaning on them as they softly began to hum, so far gone in his grief that only the barest of their comfort reached him.

Minutes passed and steadily built into an hour before Sans had regained enough sense of mind to register the world around him again. Lifting his head he jumped back, blue flashing in his eye. Green, Green had….His muddled thoughts paused when he realized they were wearing the purple sweater and that their eyes were brown and not red. Oh it was Frisk. Frisk had come back.

She offered a small smile of comfort, hand reaching out and landing on his shoulder. "I'm sorry for your loss…And.." She paused and looked down, appearing so much older than she was. "Whoever they were…I'm sure that they still want you to live."

Sans stared at her, her words taking extra long to register in his brain but when they did they spread fast and awoke the memories of his family and friends back when times were happier. Live. Yeah he could definitely see them saying that. In fact he could picture it perfectly. Undyne would be screaming at him to not give up, spear waving threatening in her hand. Alphys would be comparing him to some anime character that, for some reason, went through something similar. Toriel and Asgore would use their rank as friends and rulers and officially decree he must live. Grilby would threaten to somehow take away all his remaining ketchup. And Papyrus…He would be fighting tears and failing as he makes one last lazy brother comment before telling him to take that human's offered comfort and live.

Frisk was once more rubbing soothing circles along his back and he felt himself smile a little at her and the picture they presented. Sans the Skeleton was being comforted by a kid who at most was in their early teen years and to top it off also looked like the killer he had been fighting for years upon years of Resets.

"Thanks Frisk…Thanks for coming back here…"He said, mind still too muddled and exhausted to think up a pun. The kid nodded and after several moments of comfortable silence Sans finally had the energy to stand back up. "I'm gonna head home and…nap…." Sans stopped and looked back at Frisk, gaze curious as he suddenly thought through how she had appeared. "Frisk…Do you have any way to get back home?"

The girl looked up at him in surprise before looking back at the point in the air where she and the other Sans had come through. Lifting her head back up she smiled at him and shrugged. "eh, I'll just wing it." She said as she too stood up, walking over to the point where she had appeared and touching it. The room shook and wavered once more as she proceeded to try and push through whatever barrier separated her from her home dimension.

Sans watched as brown magic surrounded her form encasing her in the shield she had used while fighting, before the air around her seemed to balk, sending the girl flying backwards and towards a wall. Sans quickly raised his hand, blue magic flashing as he caught her soul midair and softly lowered her back to the ground, the girl stumbling a bit when he was no longer holding her up.

"Guess that didn't work huh?" Sans performed a quick check and was surprised to see that her health had gone down to ten. That didn't make sense, she hadn't hit anything.

Frisk nodded slowly, face pale when she said "Thanks for catching me; it really hurts when the rebound happens, hence the shield this time." Sans stared at her before suddenly realizing what she meant. She had tried to return before this and had experienced similar effects with the messed up teleportation. "Though I almost made it through there so that means that is the best spot to try again." She started to walk back over, brown magic still swirling in a shield when Sans stepped in front of her.

"Okay, I get that you humans are determined and stuff but are you just determined to die? Right now you're at less than half health and I'm going out on a limp here-" Hey pun, "but I'm pretty sure that you were at almost full health when you first came through." Frisk stared up at him and crossed her arms as she looked away saying.

"That's why the shields good, so long as I use it kinetic energy heals me." Sans stared at her for a moment and then grinned.

"Hey kid, say 'bread'"

Frisk looked back at him in confusion, dropping the shield. "What?"

"Say 'bread'" He repeated his grin widening.

"…uh..bread?" She said it like a question and Sans laughed inwardly to himself.

Raising his hand he said, "get flicked on the head" and flicked her. Frisk winced still staring at him as he added "Huh, thought you would go down a point." Well that did it.

The girl's eyes widened, her cheeks turning red in anger as she openly glared at him. "Hey, I'm not that weak!" Sans turned away, hands behind his back as he grinned cheekily, at least now he knew that she was stronger than an Ebil Temmie.

"Don't know why we're talking about time now kid but yeah I think you're not a week either, I mean how can anybody be a way to keep track of the days." Sans could feel her glowering behind him and tried his best to keep from laughing out loud. He heard Frisk let out an annoyed huff before stiffly walking passed, seeming intent to try and teleport again. "Hey Frisk?" She looked back at him. "How about we get you back to full health before you take another crack at that? I know a place." He held out his hand for her to take, his grin widening when she hesitantly reached out and took it.

The sound made from a whoopee cushion echoed throughout the hall.

"Ha, ha everyone falls for that!" Sans laughed, clutching his stomach while pointing a hand at Frisk; breaking out into fresh sets of laughter at the look of complete and utter outrage that covered her face. Frisk was shaking slightly, her hands balled into fists at her side, seeming to contemplate if she should hit him or not.

"You know, if your health wasn't a one I would-"

"Yeah yeah, I get it." Sans waved off her threat before walking away, heading toward the Judgment Hall's exit. "Come on; let's go find something to eat." When he didn't hear her footsteps echoing from behind he worried that she had decided to decline his offer after that last joke. But when he turned around she was gone, the hall empty. Where-

"Boo."

Jumping he turned around and saw Frisk, the kid grinning up at him smugly. Oh right, she could still teleport.

Grinning back at her he said, "nice one kid, been years since someone got me like that." Frisk giggled and then, after making sure it was empty, took his hand again.

"So where we going?"

"Depends, you want overcooked leftover pasta or burgers?" He asked; planning to use a shortcut to take them either to his house or Grilby's.

Frisk's nose scrunched up in confusion as she said, "well overcooked doesn't sound good but what's a burger?" Sans stilled and then looked down at her, yep she was serious.

"Kid, your world must be really messed up if you don't know what a burger is."

The kid turned narrowed eyes back to him and opened her mouth in a possible retort before stiffening and closing it, her eyes averting to the side as she nodded in consent. "It is a pretty awful place sometimes but there are still moments where I can't imagine living anywhere else." Sans considered her words before shrugging his shoulders.

"Can't say I don't understand part of that but-" he paused and teleported them to Grilby's. "-anyplace that hasn't discovered hamburgers and ketchup seriously needs help."

0000

Frisk wasn't sure what to think of this dimension's Sans. For anything from his age, height, magic, and sense of humor was almost a complete opposite from the one she had been fighting and the only real correlation she could find between them was their lack of prober posture while standing or sitting.

Watching him get some food out from across the counter she briefly wondered when he would succumb to another anxiety attack and how on earth he could still function after suffering one a few minutes ago, was he just used to carrying on as if nothing was wrong? But as she watched him, with veiled interest, she found that trying to read a skeleton monster was a daunting task. Was his bad posture normal or just an effect from his mood? Did monsters not feel negative emotions for as long as humans?….No that wasn't it.

After all, the monsters from her home still hated the humans.

Looking down Frisk tried to fight off her sense of dread, hands twiddling in her lap as she tried not to clench them. There was still one monster near her village and even if he was only at 5-health she was still worried. What if he found one of the non-magic kids and figured out there was more than just 'one' human survivor? What if he found the village?

Forcing herself to swallow passed the rock in her throat Frisk tried to center herself. It was fine, barriers were set in place and if she didn't check in soon one of the others magic sentries would be sent out to find the problem and or help her.

"Kid?"

Blinking, Frisk looked up and saw Sans carrying two plates of, what she assumed to be, food. His eyes zeroed in on her in a way that made her slightly nervous.

"Yes?" She smiled, holding back her slowing fraying nerves and trying to keep from panicking. This wasn't the same Sans, he's like you only your worst fear is his reality.

"You look pale again…Something wrong?"

Frisk kept her calm smile in place and shook her head. "No I'm fine."

His sarcastic smile at that made her realize he had spotted her lie. "Well I'm fine too kid but you know the term 'fine' doesn't mean okay so I'll ask again," he set the plates down and took the seat beside her. "What's wrong?"

Frisk twiddled her thumbs and looked down, remaining quiet for several moments before speaking. "My…home….I don't know if their still safe….." She swallowed heavily. "My village could be…" Here she stopped again and tried to find a way to explain what the situation was like. "You know that girl you were fighting?" Frisk looked up at Sans then, her gaze serious when she said. "Imagine if you had a hundred of those coming after you." She turned away once more and began to elaborate. "Monsters back home aren't like you, there not….Nice. We've only been able to survive so long because for a while we made them think all us humans had been wiped out. But before I came here two of them saw me and…One of them is still there and he's really close to our village." Frisk's clenched her hands in her lap biting her lip as she tried not to dwell on the possible 'what ifs,' the Sans beside her quiet while she regained her composer.

Lifting her head Frisk stared at the plate of food before her, forcing her mind to focus on eating the meal rather than the problem of returning home. Taking the…Sandwich? Off the plate she began to eat, trying not to cough at the food's strange flavor. It wasn't bad but….well she couldn't decide if she liked it or not.

The atmosphere around them was quiet for several moments while Frisk and Sans ate before the skeleton spoke once more.

"So then how did you get here kid, what led up to you crashing through the air?"

Frisk set her burger down on her plate, her body leaning back in her chair while she tried to put into words a situation she herself barely understood. "We were fighting and…he was too strong and was going to beat me so I went to fall, I was halfway through when he grabbed me and…then the world was shaking and suddenly I was thrown though the air instead of popping up like normal."

The Sans next to her looked confused. "You fell on purpose?"

Frisk nodded. "Yeah, you know 'fall'? It's what we did when you brought us here."

The skeleton stared at her before shaking his head and grinning. "You mean teleportation."

"I mean Falling, though Dian calls it a doorway." The girl turned back to her food and continued to eat, spirit slowly rising as her health improved, her determination to make it back home rekindled.

"Hmm," Sans shrugged and went back to eating his food, the topping that he said was called 'ketchup' oozing out and onto his hands. "You sure you want to eat that burger plain kid?" he then asked, gesturing to the red bottled on the counter between them.

Frisk looked at the red bottle dubiously before shrugging and grabbing it, squirting a little of the product onto her burger. Taking a bite she chewed and then made a face, nose scrunching up as the even stranger flavor that was ketchup spread throughout her mouth.

"Heh, what kind of face is that?" Sans asked, his grin spreading as he watched the human's reaction to his favorite food staple, Frisk swallowed before replying.

"It's…sweet... Sour, and salty," She then turned to him in confusion. "How can you eat so much of it? It's so weird tasting."

Sans laughed and shook his head. "Weird? Kid you're talking to someone who drinks this stuff straight." Frisk blanched and released a shiver when the skeleton then took the bottle and downed at least half of its contents.

"No, Sans, gross." Looking away Frisk made a disgusted face, trying to ignore the skeleton beside her as she focused on finishing her meal, Sans just grinned.

They finished their food soon after and Frisk stood to leave before stopping, looking back at Sans she bit her lip. She knew he was alone here; the piles of dust and his cries during his breakdown were testament to that but….

"Sans?" The skeleton looked at her from his seat at the counter. "Is there anyone else down here, any other survivors?" His eyes dulled and Frisk kicked herself for asking when he was starting to feel better.

"No…After Flowey's attack with the souls and then the human…no one else but me is left."

Looking down at the ground she considered the offer she was about to make for a few more moments before saying. "Well, it might not work but," she turned her eyes back to his "would you want to come to my world?" The air around them was quiet before she added. "Of course you wouldn't have to stay with us humans if you don't want to, I mean, I'm sure if you acted tough the other monsters wouldn't bat an eye but if you wanted you could stay at Hidin Town also…" She kept eye contact for a few more moments before looking down. "A-anyway it was just a suggestion, if you don't want to its fine."

She heard him get up from his seat and finally gathered the courage to look up. He still looked surprised but had seemed to have gathered his wits. "I think I'd rather be okay than fine kid." Walking over he stood before her, hands in pockets and shoulders still slouched, when he smiled. "And going to your dimension sounds okay to me."

0000

Several minutes later they were once more in Judgment Hall, standing at the area where Frisk had come through; the human nervously turning to the monster beside her. "You ready?"She asked her magic swirling around the both of them in case of another rebound, Sans just nodded.

Breathing in deeply Frisk grabbed his hand and walked forward, her magic pushing against the air as she tried to go further than a fall, tried to break though the barrier that her and the other Sans had accidently crashed through.

She felt the barrier try to push her back and clenched her teeth, no. Glaring she took a step forward, her body feeling weighed down and the air around them getting thicker in preparation for the rebound that she was trying to fight back. But the barrier held and Frisk wasn't sure if she could manage another step forward.

So it came as a surprise to her when blue magic mixed in the air around hers and suddenly they were sent flying forward, the barrier breaking and letting them through.

 **Peach: Voila! Prologue finished. Okay quick heads up, next chapter will be [classified] and [classified] so [classified, classified, classified]. Well that's it, seeya next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 1 Third dimension break

**Chapter 1 Third Dimension Break**

"Get back here you filthy pest!"

Red magic and Gaster Blasters flew through the air, trying and failing to hit the cloaked figure but missing when the kid used a teleport to move away. Frisk's eyes narrowed under her enchanted hood as she tried to egg her opponent into following after her, hoping that he would use his own teleport to try and catch her. Her mind providing motivation to continue her plan as images of what would happen if she didn't do succeed coursed through her mind. She had to get back he was alone.

The Sans from her dimension growled out a curse and tried to hit her with another Red attack, it failed. The stupid idiot was just too good at avoiding all his moves, almost as if they had practiced. "You better hope I don't catch you!" He growled, though catching her was exactly what she had in mind.

Frisk jumped back, avoiding another hit before teleporting away once more, her thoughts racing as she tried to get her plan to work. She needed to get back, her Sans, what if she was too late? The power of the Reset had always been an almost myth among the humans of Hidin Town but after meeting her Sans and hearing his account of how the power usually worked they had moved the tale from myth to fact. It was just dumb luck that had led to Frisk finding out that she also had the power.

It had been years since her Sans had come to their dimension and, after much trial and error, they had finally gotten a shaky truce with the other monsters. But the animosity of monsters was still high and during a meeting with the rulers they had been attacked.

Frisk remembered running after her Sans both watching his back and her own when she saw him get hit, her eyes spotting the monster just nanoseconds too late. She had then run up and tried to heal him but a barrage of attacks at her back had killed her before she could do more than blink.

So when she opened her eyes and saw her magic teacher standing before her, his tone serious as he showed her how to form an attack made from magic, she was surprised. Her mind trying to come up with an explanation for how her teacher could be before her, as the man had died a little after she had become a sentry.

It hadn't taken Frisk long to put the pieces together and with her added knowledge of magic and science she quickly ascended in the ranks, her future knowledge of attacks and better understanding of barriers keeping her people under the monsters radar, as their new barriers were designed to make the monsters lose interest in the land around them instead of being overcome with dread, a tactic that her Sans had taught her and that the monsters from her universe were unfamiliar with, thus keeping the monsters assumed extinction of humans intact.

But Frisk wasn't going to stop with that, it had taken a while but she had finally come up with a plan to see her Sans again, well she said plan but really it just a crazy idea that she hoped would work. In the other timeline they had quickly figured out that she could only cross dimensions with the help of someone else that could teleport and she had only ever met one other monster beside her and Sans that could do that, the doppelganger.

Sliding across the ground Frisk looked at the leather clad, red eyed, skeleton. He was younger than her Sans in age and was also several inches shorter, though he could still get taller. He also had a problem using his anger to his advantage, as the angrier he got the sloppier his attacks became, resulting in Frisk having several openings that she could use to attack him. She didn't of course, but still if this was how he fought she was surprised that he wasn't dead by now.

"YOU! HOLD STILL!" Doppelganger shouted as he released several more attacks at her, sweat rolling off his skull from the continued exertion. Frisk wove through the attacks carefully, her plan to get him to teleport with her seeming farther and farther away the longer they battled.

Why wasn't he following after her?

Panting Frisk ducked into a hiding spot to catch her breath, trying to think up a way to get him to teleport after her. Could taunting him work? She hadn't last time but then her Sans had always said that no matter what Resets were always slightly different. Taking one last attack free gulp of air she returned to the one sided battle, her determination renewed as she finally spoke.

"You know, you're really bad at this."

Doppelganger looked at her in hate, his attacks halted for the moment as he clenched his fist. "Says the one who wanted to pick a fight! You haven't even landed a single hit!" Frisk was surprised, so he had sensed her spell to get his attention, she had been wondering.

"Well neither have you and between the two of us I think I'm more likely to win in a full on battle." Doppelganger growled and lifted his hand, more of his red eyed Gaster Blasters appearing in the air.

"Don't think I'm out yet kid!" He released the barrage and Frisk teleported to stand behind him.

"Kid? Come on your shorter than I am."

Ooh she had hit a sore spot with that comment, huh maybe now he would-

Doppelganger vanished and Frisk teleported several feet into the air, just barely missing getting hit by his red attack.

"Like I'd fall fo-"Suddenly she was shot from the back and sent flying toward the ground. Her shield forming around her just in time to protect her from the killing blow, rolling across the ground she quickly got back to her feet, eyes roving the trees and senses on alert for the next attack. She should have just grabbed him when he teleported, that would have worked just as well.

The hairs on the back of her neck raised and Frisk quickly moved, the blasts barely missing her as she turned around just in time to see Doppelganger teleport away. Oh great just great. Teleporting herself she appeared in the branches of a tree and looked around the clearing, trying to find the hiding spot of her opponent. Either he would have to follow her through a teleport or she would have to chase him, and it seemed that the second option was quickly becoming her only one.

The battle continued on and Frisk found herself debating using an offensive move when she finally spotted the other Sans's hiding spot. He was using his red magic to keep him in the air and get a good view of the land. Her eyes narrowed as Frisk followed him into the skies, she was not giving up.

Appearing behind him Frisk used her opportunity to tackle him to the ground and then it happened. Doppelganger tried to teleport away and Frisk used her chance, shield already in place she pushed against the barrier and like last time they were thrown straight through it.

Frisk wound up leting go of the other Sans the moment they were through the portal, her form crashing into a hard wall that cracked upon impact but other than the wall nothing else was broken, bruised but not broken. Standing up Frisk looked around the area they had appeared in and felt her stomach drop. They hadn't appeared in the building with the windows and pillars, instead they were in some sort of cave and a few feet to her left there was a statue of three boss monsters. Which meant….

Turning her head she saw that Doppelganger had crashed into a wall not that far from her and appeared to have been knocked unconscious. Lifting her hand she performed a check and winced. His HP was dangerously low and upon closer inspection she saw that his skull was cracked which was also slowly lowering his health by eighths. Biting her lip she looked around then let out a long sigh.

"I'm gonna have to do the right thing here huh?" Carefully she walked closer to the other Sans, eyes constantly checking to make sure that he really was unconscious and not just faking it before she held up a hand, her pink healing magic swirling around it, and brought it over the crack in the skeleton's skull, the cracks along his head slowly melding together as her magic did its work. Frisk still kept a careful eye on Doppelganger while she did this, with her eyes only occasionally looking over to his HP bar to check on his health.

Once he was no longer in danger of turning to dust Frisk stood back up and moved away, looking around the cave and trying to get her bearings. This place didn't look like anywhere from her dimension and she was still pretty sure that they had broken through the barrier so did that mean she was just in a different location from the last time? Or was she in the wrong dimension?

Swallowing heavily Frisk tried not to dwell to long on that second option and walked along the cavern passage, her eyes drawn to the strange light that kept the cave aglow when she felt it. Ducking down she turned around and glared at Doppelganger, his second attempt to use Red on her having just barely missed.

"You should have finished me off when you had the chance kid." He said, his manic grin spreading when he looked around. Frisk felt her heart sink when she realized why he was smiling so much. The small passage they were in didn't give one a lot of room to move and while Frisk did have long range attacks she also knew that in this terrain it was Doppelganger who had the advantage.

She had to flee.

0000

"SANS YOU LAZYBONES PICK UP YOUR SOCK!"

Sans, the skeleton who was currently being yelled at, grinned at Papyrus from his spot on the couch, TV remote in hand while he watched Mettaton's program for the day. "Awe I would bro but I'm a skele-of-a-ton tired."

"SAAAANNNSSS!"

Chuckling to himself Sans allowed his brother's tirade to wash over him, intent to enjoy himself while he waited for Papyrus to lose his steam when suddenly the TV screen flashed and Mettaton interrupted his own programming.

"We interrupt our normally scheduled programming for an important announcement." Mettaton then switched to a camera in the lab of Dr Alphys. "Our resident doctor has detected several tremors and cave-ins in coming from Waterfall and suggests that everyone stay away for the time being, as these cave-ins are extremely dangerous." The camera then switched back to the box robot, "and now back to our regularly scheduled awesome programming."

Sans stared at the TV for several moments before shrugging and getting off the couch, walking over to join Papyrus in the kitchen. Heh it wasn't like this had anything to do with him.

0000

Frisk ran down the cave hall her heart pounding as she tried to find the exit, the doppelganger stuck behind her as he tried to clear the path from the cave-in he had created. Heh the terrain hadn't been as advantageous for her opponent as she had originally thought and after the first cave-in she had been continually using them to her advantage. Funny thing with teleporting, if you didn't know the land or couldn't see where you wanted to go you were essentially stuck.

Running down a passage Frisk appeared in a very large cavern with a bridge off to the side and a…glowing star hovering in front of it.

Stopping before the star she turned around and looked down the passage she had just come from, taking that moment to catch her breath, backing up a step she stopped when she felt it. She felt…healed. Looking down she checked her HP and was surprised to see that it was once again full. What had caused that? Turning back around she tried to figure it out and saw that she had been touching the star…was that what had healed her?

Biting her lip she touched it once more but felt no difference…did she have to be hurt for this to work or-

The ground shook as Doppelganger finally broke through the cave-in. Frisk looked up and then ran across the rock bridge, the path taking her to a very long passage that had a sign flashing above it. The words 'Welcome to Hotland' were repeatedly being sent across the board and Frisk soon discovered why it was called that.

The lava under the rope bridge she was crossing normally would have deterred her but Frisk was in a hurry and didn't want to risk the other Sans catching up. Ignoring the water cooler she suddenly stopped in her tracks, there was a monster standing on the path a little ways before her. Stepping back she looked back at the bridge she had just come across then back to the path before her. Swallowing she narrowed her eyes and teleported to a spot past the creature before continuing along, her heart sinking when a thought occurred to her.

Her Sans had been the last survivor.

The path she was on finally split and Frisk looked at her options. There was a tall white building before her and another path that lead to an elevator on her left. Looking around she tried to find some other exit, one other than the dark passage to her right; she had just come out of a cave she wasn't going back into one. That was when her eyes were drawn to the roof of the white building. Would that work?

Teleporting up there she ran across the building's roof to the other side, using her chance and teleporting down she continued down the passage. Hopefully Doppelganger wouldn't think to try that. The rock path continued on but soon changed and Frisk found herself traversing down a now mechanical hall…. Stopping the human let out a sigh and lifted the sleeve of her arm up. A simple wrist device showed her a plain map of areas she had already been and Frisk tried to use that to plan.

From what she could gather the area she had been at only had one main path and that path led here…Great. Sighing she looked back at the mechanical passage, debating with herself on if she should continue or not. Using a teleport to get back to the area with the statue was risky, as she didn't know if the cave was still stable or not but continuing on the current path she was on was sending all sorts of warnings to her senses.

Gritting her teeth she backtracked back to the white building, intent to hide out on the rooftop for now only to stop in her tracks. A monster covered in yellow scales and wearing a lab coat was standing in an opened doorway before her.

Frisk jumped back, arms raised as she said. "I didn't come here to fight, leave me alone."

The yellow monster's eyes widened and they raised their hands and waved them back and forth. "No, no…See I saw you come out of the area in Waterfall!" the monster's eyes than brightened, "It was so amazing watching you battle! Like an anime!" She then looked down. "And well I saw you help heal him even though you're obviously enemies a-an-and" She began to stutter before quickly saying, "wouldyouliketotryhidinghere?"

Frisk's eyes widened at the offer but found herself slowly nodding, her mind reeling a bit. So monsters in this dimension were different from those in her world.

Or this was a trap.

Making sure the hood of her cloak was secure she followed the monster into the white building, all human features safely hidden under the enchantments of her cloak, the material even hiding her scent from monsters that might use that to track her.

Guard still up as she was quickly shown to a monitor on the other side. "This is how I saw what happening and if we work together we can prepare for when he comes!" Frisk looked up at the large screen, watching as the cameras followed after Doppelganger who was currently standing at the bridge right before the sign that welcomed people to Hotland. He looked really mad and Frisk tried not to feel smug as she watched him practically throw a tantrum when he couldn't find her. "Oh I forgot!" Frisk looked back at the monster, who was currently blushing into their hands. "My names Alphys what's yours?"

Frisk smiled slightly at Alphys's shyness before speaking. "People call me Frisk." She then turned back to the screen, silently cursing for using her real name, as that simple act could undo the enchantment that kept her humanity hidden. Frowning at the screen she tried to come up with another plan to face Doppelganger. Should she try to get them back to her dimension or try once more to find her Sans? Sighing Frisk looked down at the ground, debating with herself on the pros and cons of continuing her mission. She didn't even know if her Reset had saved him.

Man she really should have thought this out more.

"Boy, he's looks really mad…i-is he-l-like a ev-evil clone?" Alphys commented, eyes transfixed on the screen as she watched the other Sans.

Frisk's eyes kept moving between the screen and Alphys, little Alphys who didn't look like she would last a minute in her dimension. It was with that thought that Frisk felt her mind make itself up, she wasn't going to let innocents get hurt. Locking eyes with the scaled monster Frisk gave her one last encouraging smile, even if the other couldn't see it, and then vanished in a teleport only to appear a moment later on the bridge that Doppelganger was standing by. Ducking down to the ground she felt the hairs on the back of her neck raise as an attack shot over her head, heh he was really mad now.

"THERE YOU ARE!"

Getting back up to her feet Frisk teleported forward and kicked the other Sans in the stomach, unbalancing him and buying herself time to think up a better plan, only something went wrong. Frisk mental warnings were screaming at her and the girl barely moved away in time to avoid being speared to death.

….

WHAT?

Turning around Frisk saw an armored monster marching toward her from the other side of the bridge. Oh how the universe must hate her! Looking between her two opponents Frisk tried not to panic. It was fine, her plan could still work.

"Heh thanks for the assist but this kid's mine!" Doppelganger formed a large Gaster Blaster and shot it at her, Frisk teleporting away only to almost lose her head when a shower of flying spears rained down around her and Doppleganger, words that she couldn't quite hear being shouted from the armored being.

Okay maybe she should come up with a better plan now.

Frisk tried to look around but an attack from Doppelganger distracted her and made her run into an attack from her newest opponent. Trying to focus Frisk teleported several feet into the air, the other Sans following while the other monster shot glowing magic spears at them from the ground, one of the attacks hitting home when Frisk teleported to try and avoid another of Doppelganger's attacks.

This wasn't working; she would have to go on the offensive.

Appearing back on the rock bridge Frisk quickly shot her homing attack at the other monster before jumping back and avoiding a blast from above, having to teleport back to the rock path when the aerial attack made the bridge unstable. Eyes darting between her two opponents Frisk moved behind the monster wearing armor, attack at the ready when they turned around and hit her with their spear shouting something that sounded like a command as they did this.

Her soul was now Green and she couldn't move.

Eyes wide in disbelief Frisk barely had enough time to block the other's follow up attack with a large magical blade when she was attacked from the back, the world going dark as she died.

Reset.

Frisk opened her eyes and stared. She was standing by the bridge and the glowing star, looking down at the hall where Doppelganger would come from. She was confused. Wha-what had happened? Why had she come back here? Why wasn't she back in her dimension standing before her teacher? Looking back and forth between the bridge and the tunnel Frisk bit her lip, briefly wondering if her power of Reset was weakening thus resulting in her not going back all the way. Swallowing thickly she readied her stance, determined not to die this time and test out that theory.

Doppelganger came charging out of the tunnel soon afterward and their dance restarted itself, with Frisk dodging his attacks and him repeatedly throwing anything and everything he had at her, his mood slightly less homicidal than it had been before.

"What's a-matter kid, out of lines?" He shouted watching as she wove through an attack from three Gaster Blasters, his anger, while not as bad as in the other timeline, still blazing. His eye almost like a red furnace with how much of his magic was pouring out of it; Frisk briefly wondered why he wasted his energy on theatrics.

Inhaling deeply the young girl quickly sprinted away from Doppelganger and then teleported to a spot behind him where she then used her momentum to tackle him to the ground. But this time he didn't try to teleport away. Reaching his arm around himself he quickly grabbed her by the back of her hood and threw her off, her soul now under the power of his Red attack.

Red attack wasn't entirely unlike Blue attack but there were differences, one being that Red attacks were almost like poison while in use, lowering one's stats to half, therefore giving one's opponent a very real advantage. And so when the armored monster once again showed up and attacked them, Frisk was unable to move away in time.

Reset.

Frisk blinked several times and looked around, still feeling surprised when she saw that she was once again standing by the bridge that lead on to Hotland. Taking a moment to think Frisk tried to keep her emotions in check, this was the third time she had died in her life and the last two were within minutes of each other! Eyes narrowed she started toward the tunnel, walk purposeful as she focused on channeling her emotions through her magic shield, internally hoping that on this run she could succeed in trying to get them to jump across the dimensions.

Standing off to the side of the tunnel's exit Frisk made sure to position herself away from view, just in case he tried to sniper her and waited the few moments it took Doppelganger to show up. Face set in a mask she watched as he charged out of the tunnel, red eye blazing in anger as he ran a total of ten steps passed her before stopping.

Turning his head to face her he slowly grinned. "Heh you-" he lifted his hand into the air, "-got the look of a dead person kid," he shot several Red attacks at her but Frisk had already teleported into the air face scrunched a bit as she waited for her plan to take effect. Doppelganger's eye twitched but he still tried to keep his false air of humor as he teleported after her, his form appearing behind her as he tried to hit her with another Red attack. Frisk gulped and quickly began teleporting all around him, never staying in one spot for more than a few seconds before moving to another space, her hope that he would try and follow after her pushing her towards her limits as she also kept up her shield.

"What? You think that little trick is gonna save you?!" Ignoring the shout from Doppelganger Frisk allowed gravity to take hold of her, succeeding in dodging more of his attacks before teleporting in front of him where she followed up with one of her own magical homing attacks, this being the first time she had attacked him with magic, though this attack wasn't really intended to hit him. For as soon as she released the attack Frisk teleported behind the other Sans and quickly took hold of him as he tried to teleport away from the incoming projectiles, succeeding in her attempt to teleport with him.

After hitting the barrier between the dimensions Frisk wasn't too surprised when she was suddenly flung through the air and into a hard rocky surface, what did surprise her though were her surroundings; she was still in the underground cavern, they hadn't broken through. Blinking her eyes she stood up shakily and looked up at the area where they had almost broken through, her thoughts frazzled as she tried to figure out what had went wrong.

She had felt the barrier bending under their joined magical force, so close to breaking but apparently not close enough. Rubbing her shoulder she allowed her shield to fade. Glad for the unique talent she possessed, it having saved her from what experience had taught her was a rather painful collision. Feet stumbling on some loose rocks Frisk fell back to the ground, hands raised in front of her to stop her decent. Breathing in deeply she once more stood up, this time carefully watching her footing as she walked to a more stable part of the steep rock hill, wondering briefly if it could be called a mountain even though it was underground.

Once she was no longer in danger of accidently falling down the steep incline she looked around the cavern and tried to figure out where in it she was located. Moving her short hair from her eyes she noted for the first time how high up she was compared to before, whereas she used to be roughly a hundred feet in the air now she was near the top of the 'almost' rock mountain. Biting her lip she cupped her eyes and tried to find Doppelganger, briefly wondering if he was deathly injured again. Eyes scanning the ground she finally spotted him lying face down by the bridge yet before she could teleport over the armored monster was there, crouching down at his side before hosting him into their arms and rushing off across the bridge at breakneck speeds.

Frisk watched them until they were out of sight and then teleported down, carefully running across the bridge and long rock hallway after them until she was once more at the place where the path diverged. Looking around she tried to figure out which way they had gone when a crack sounded from above her, eyes widening she looked up and gulped as she saw what the backlash of their failed teleportation had enacted. Quickly she teleported back to her spot near the top of the underground mountain, her new position revealing the imminent danger she was in as walls and ceilings cracked around her, the cracks here much worse than they were by the white building.

Briefly cursing her stupidity she turned and ran up the mountain, hoping that the new vantage point at the top would reveal a safe place for her to teleport too. Stumbling twice she tried to ignore the ominous countdown that the cracks in the rock were making as she tried to make it the last odd dozen feet to the top. She was ten feet away when the first rocks began to fall, the rest following immediately after.

The sounds of falling rocks in the cavern was deafening as she ran past the mountain's top, dust clouding her vision as she slid and ran down the other side, trying to find someplace through the cascading dust where it would be safe to teleport too.

Hand moving to cover her mouth she tried to keep from inhaling too much of the airborne dirt, her coughs barely heard over the thunder of sliding and falling rocks. Senses feeling overloaded and unable to see more than a few feet in front of her, it was no wonder that she wound up tripping, her momentum and gravity forcing her to roll end over end. Unable to stop Frisk quickly enacted her shield, the kinetic force from her downward spiral healing her injuries as she went, while she tried to somehow get back to her feet.

It wasn't until she hit a large boulder that her uncontrolled decent was put to a sudden stop, grabbing her head she tried to clear it as she looked around, mind dazed and only registering that she had to move, had to get away. Leaning on the rock she stumbled around it and staggered a few feet forward, her mind not registering the rips in her clothes as she looked around her new location. Her fall had actually helped her outrun the falling dust and she could finally see far enough away to teleport to safety. Mind still fuzzy she scanned her eyes over the trees before spotting a clearing.

Teleporting down to the area she remained standing for a few moments before allowing herself to fall forward onto her knees, shoulders sagging as she tried to regain her missing air, heart still pumping and demanding more oxygen than she could supply. After her heart rate returned to normal Frisk stood back up and looked back toward the mountain, wincing when she saw how far the collapsing of the rock ceiling was. There was no way she would risk teleporting into that mess.

Running her hand through her hair she looked around the area she was in, trying to come up with some plan of action now that all her other plans had failed. But why had they? Looking down Frisk thought over her failed teleport to get them back across the dimensions, trying to figure out what had caused it to be unsuccessful when before it had worked. Was it just harder to leave this dimension than the other one? What was she missing! Sighing in exhaustion, both mentally and physically, she turned her attention back to her surroundings.

The immediate ground around her was cleared of snow and there was a large round hole in the ground to her right and passed that she could see more trees and another of those glowing stars. Rubbing her arms she began walking toward it, her breaths coming out in little puffs that she could see. Great of all the things she had not prepared for this was by far one of the worst! Wishing she had picked a thicker cloak to use on this mission she absently touched the star as she walked passed only to stop as a feeling of warmth spread through her.

Looking back at the star with wide eyes she felt her half formed suspicion turn from suspicion to fact, so the star had been what had healed her on the bridge, that's interesting. Continuing on she walked past several more trees only to stop at a wall of spikes before her…What? Was this some sort of puzzle? Looking at the spikes for a few more moments she shrugged and teleported passed them only to halt a moment later when she saw two hooded creatures with long axes walking toward her, their white noses peeking out from underneath their hoods.

Oh great guard dogs!

Standing completely still she waited to see what they would do, hoping that the enchantments on her cloak would keep her hidden from their senses only to feel her stomach drop as both of them spoke.

"What's that smell?"

"Where's that smell?"

Gulping she quickly squatted down to the ground and rubbed some snow onto her cloak, the dust that had coated it from the cave in rising a bit into the air as she tried to hide her scent.

"If you are a smell…." One of them began only to stop.

"….Identify yoursmellf!" The other shouted.

It was then that they began to move all around her, trying to find where her scent originated only to stop when they surrounded her, bending over slightly and sniffing around her head.

"Hmm."

"Here's that weird smell…"

Gulping Frisk slowly stood back up, hoping that her plan had worked as she hesitantly reached both of her hands out.

"What smells like a…."

"Are you actually a little puppy?"

Touching their faces she gave them both a little scratch, the dog monsters freezing under her touch as she slowly moved to scratch them under their necks and then slowly brought her hands back to her sides. It was several stiff moments before the dogs spoke again.

"Dogs can pet other dogs?"

"A new world has opened up for us…"

Looking up at them she smiled slightly when they gently nuzzled her head. "Thanks weird puppy!" One of them whispered before they both scurried away. Letting out a sigh of relief she then turned her attention back to her cloak, performing a check on the material to see how damaged it was.

Enchanted cloak

Magic sewn throughout to give the wearer advantages and privacy

Hidden magic 12/40

Other magic 8/35

"Crud…" She hissed her eyes wide as she looked over the cloak, oh Alfred would kill her when he saw this…if he saw that is. Eyes narrowed she looked around herself, senses on alert for other monsters before she hesitantly removed the cloak from her form, her hand glowing a mix of pink and brown as she slowly brought it over the rips in the cloak, the little strands of thread moving on their own and slowly joining back together.

Minutes past, the winds and cold nipping at Frisk's skin as she worked on fixing her cloak, intent to have it whole lest she run into monsters that were more alert than those of the dog kind. Once the last of the rips was fixed she quickly threw the material back over herself, form huddling into the chilled clothe as she tried to regain her body heat.

Shivering slightly she continued on, teleporting past three more puzzle before she appeared in a small clearing where a little white dog monster was staring at a half formed pile of snow, his tail wagging happily as he looked at it, not moving but just staring at the lump. Walking around him Frisk ignored the antlered monster standing judgingly by the shed, intent to avoid confrontation as much as possible when she spotted another of those glowing stars near the pathway beside her.

Walking over she touched it and smiled as her body lost its chill and was once more warm. Letting out a sigh she continued on her path only to stop as it split off into two directions, one leading to a puzzle that involved ice and Xs while the other path curved off, preventing her from seeing its end. Walking down the curving trail Frisk soon came to a large rock overhand, where she was surprised to see a rather large skeleton like snowman, one that was build to look muscular and impressive. Shaking her head she was about to turn back when something beside the ground of the snow skeleton caught her eye. Turning her attention to the other object she froze her eyes going wide at the white lump of snow, a lump that had the name of her boyfriend engraved in its surface…Sans.

 **Peach: Tada! You have no idea how long it took to get to this point! *Wipes brow* phew…why is it so hard to get maps of the areas in Undertale? Seriously that's what most of the holdup was with this chapter! [And then trying to decide if she should make it to Snowdin in this chapter or not…But well muse had different ideas] Also what did you think of the time-skip? I originally planned to write all the stuff before the Reset but…well my editor and I couldn't figure out a way to do it smoothly so we decided to go with this.**

 **You13: We also didn't want you to get attached to characters only for their personalities to change after the Reset so we went with this.**


	3. Chapter 2 The Great Papyrus

**Chapter 2 The Great Papyrus**

Sans…There was a Sans in this dimension. Frisk quickly turned around and walked back to the ice and Xs puzzle, trying to push back the resurfaced memories of her Sans, specifically the ones during the winters he had spent in her dimension. He had always made those things, every winter without fail he would push his snow into a lump and then draw his name into it. During one winter she had even asked he why he made them, his response only being a sad smile and a pat on her head "It's just a tradition kiddo."

Shaking her head she turned narrowed eyes back to the ice puzzle before her, trying to see if she could teleport passed it only to give up after several minutes of looking. Letting out a tired sigh she looked at all the Xs and then to the button before moving onto the ice, careful to keep her balance as she slid toward the first X, internally smiling when it changed to an O before sliding onto the next spot, the puzzle reminding her of a game of tick-tack-toe.

Once all the Xs were changed and the button pressed Frisk quickly slid onto the other side of the ice path, taking note of the space around her before continuing on. Strolling past a little dog house and large lumps of snow she stopped in front of one of the little snow puffs, her eyes scrolling over it critically while her senses spread out. Something was wrong here, something in this little clearing was sending little warnings to her senses and she was not about to ignore them.

It was then that the snow puff she had been watching twitched, Frisk quickly moving into a defensive stance, arms raised and at the ready when suddenly a little white puppy's head shot out of the pile of snow.

….

Oh it was just-

Suddenly the rest of the snow fell away and a large armored puppy dog stood before her, Frisk felt her jaw drop slightly, instinctively taking a step back only to regret it as the dog immediately zeroed in on her location, her soul appearing before her as they entered into battle.

The ensuing battle with Greater Dog was one of the strangest ones Frisk had ever experienced in her life and one of the few that she was able to resolve in less than thirty minutes, the little guy dropping a small bag of coins in her lap a little after their battle. Trying to take it in stride, Frisk hesitantly grabbed the coins and gave Greater Dog a nice scratch for his hard work. Afterwards he gave her one last lick on her cheek, the movement messing her hood up a bit, and then returned to his armor, albeit upside down, and strolled away, his wagging tail displaying too all his current happiness.

Smiling at her retreating opponent Frisk used that moment of peace to fix her hood and count the coins she had been given; this custom for rewards after battles long since dead in her home dimension.

"Hmm 100 G…wonder what that will get me down here." Pocketing her money she continued on passed a wooden rope bridge until she came to a large white sign with red and blue words on it. Stopping the girl felt her eyes widen as the name of the town registered to her brain. Snowdin, she was in the town of Snowdin.

Looking up from the path she stared at the happy little town before her, standing still as she watched monsters of all kinds wander around, some putting presents under a tree while others ran by with simple decorations, shouting how they get dibs on putting them up. Swallowing thickly she continued to walk through the town, making quick note of the location of the shop and Inn for future use, only to stop in her tracks before another building, her mind vaguely recognizing the diner from her first time in another dimension.

So this was what Grillby's looked like. Staring up at the structure she vaguely smiled, this was what her Sans saw whenever he told her about his home, not the dead and emptiness she had seen but this, this liveliness.

Still smiling she began to walk toward the building only to stop and turn around, barely ducking down in time to avoid the snowball that had been aimed at her. Eyes narrowed and trying to push down her nerves she turned to the monster that had thrown the ball, the younger one staring at her with wide eyes as he stood ready with a pile of ammunition.

"Woe! How did you do that?" The kid exclaimed, his tail pointing at her in surprise.

Frisk smirked and bent down close to the ground to make her own ball of snow. "The real question here isn't how I did that but how are you going to dodge?" Quickly she stood back up and threw her freshly made snowball at the kid, the little monster screaming as he tried to duck down and avoid the cold projectile only for it to explode when it just hit the top of his head, the little flakes of powder slowly melting down his neck.

"Hey! No fair!" The kid shouted, his little tail picking up another snowball which he quickly threw back at her, only to let out a cry of surprise when Frisk easily sidestepped, the ball instead hitting the bear like monster behind her. Both monster and human froze as they watched the large monster turn narrowed eyes back to them.

Frisk quickly pointed a finger to her snowball fight opponent. "He did it!" She exclaimed while also taking several steps back from both of them.

It was several stiff moments before the bear monster cracked a grin. "Kids you have no idea who you're messing with," he said before he quickly bent down and proceeded to form snowballs which he then threw at the both of them, his good aim and speed in forming them forcing Frisk and the kid closer to Grillby's front door. It was then that he let loose a particularly fast snowball above their heads', its impact on the wall letting loose the mountain of snow from the building's roof, efficiently trapping them for a moment as he let out a loud laugh before walking away.

Frisk quickly began digging herself out of the snow but movement from the young monster beside her caused another pile of the white powder to come crashing down from the roof, though this time it landed squarely on the cloaked human. Sputtering she narrowed her eyes as the instigator of the fight laughed happily at her predicament.

Packing herself a new ball of snow she quickly threw the projectile at the male boy beside her, her aim proving true when it got the kid dead center, even managing to make him fall backward into the snow pile they were in.

"Hey double no fair!" The kid complained, somehow managing to get himself back to his feet before quickly scurrying out of the pile and back to his pile of ammunition, grabbing an already made ball and throwing it in her general direction, it easily missed. And so the battle of snow continued, albeit this time without the Bear monster's involvement, the battle between the two ignored by the other monsters who just continued on about their daily business.

Letting loose another snowball Frisk tried not to feel too smug when it once again hit the kid, who had so far only hit her twice, and that was counting the snow knocked loose from the rooftop. "How are you doing that?" The kid exclaimed his eyes wide in disbelief and ammunition pile dry.

Frisk took a moment to catch her breath and simply shrugged, unseen smile on her face as she held another snowball. "Practice kid…. so-" she held the ball of snow higher, "you surrender?" she asked her tone light and teasing. But like all kids his age the question only seemed to strengthen the kid's resolve.

"No I shall not surrender!"

Heh figures.

"I'll just call for backup!"

And with that the kid scurried away, running down the street to a house which after a few moments he disappeared into.

Frisk watched the house for a few moments before shaking her head, muttering "He could have just said 'strategic retreat' he didn't have to run home." Before heading on into Grillby's, the warm air of the place slowly melting the snow off of her clothes and shoes as she took a seat at the bar, inwardly debating with herself on if she should buy something or not before settling on a warm beverage.

Handing the necessary amount of Gs to this strangely red, and not green, Grillby she patiently waited for the fire monster to come back with her drink, her nerves relaxing a bit in the strange atmosphere that was the restaurant. Leaning back in her chair she half turned when the door to the building opened, several dog type monsters coming in and heading over to a table where they proceeded to start or maybe continue a game of poker.

"Got any aces?" One of them whispered, his red dog bone poking out of his mouth like a cigar.

"Goldfish!" Another shouted, this one being one of the two hooded dogs she had met before.

Coughing into her hand Frisk turned her attention away from the table of dogs playing goldfish, thanking Grillby quietly as he handed her the drink she had ordered, his gaze seeming curious as he looked at her before going back to cleaning a glass cup. Taking a sip of the drink Frisk smiled as she felt it slide down her throat, the warmth it produced quickly spreading and bringing feeling back to her toes and hands.

0000

"Great Papyrus!"

Said skeleton turned and smiled at the small monster that had come charging into his home.

"Monster Kid you are just in time, I was just about to make a fresh batch of spaghetti-"

"No time I need your assistance! There's this new person in Snowdin and they're really good at snowball fights, so good that without your help I would have to surrender."

Papyrus's eyes widened before narrowing. "That cannot happen! Royal Guard apprentices should only taste defeat when it is delivered from their trainer Undyne! Come Monster Kid we shall prove that Royal Guards in training should not be taken lightly, Nehya!" Quickly the tall skeleton rushed up the stairs, disappearing into his bedroom, where sounds of crashes and thumbs could be heard, before returning with a set of blueprints in his grasp. Setting the folded up papers down Papyrus shared a grin with the younger monster. "These plans will be the key to our success against…." Pausing his expression turned curious and he asked, "Who is this monster that we will be fighting?"

"Don't know, they wore a cloak like the River Person does."

"Very well…so as you can see here I have a secret fort on the path to the Waterfall Caves…neh heh not even Sans has found its location." And so the two youthful monsters planned their attack, discussing terms of surrender, for their enemy, and who would be appointed the task of forming snowballs while the other threw them.

0000

Meanwhile back at Grillby's Frisk was gathering information on the monsters living in Snowdin as well as the lands around them, inwardly grinning when a particularly chatty rabbit began to tell her about the city passed WaterFall; where one of her sisters was working, only for the rabbit to pause and look to the door for a minute before looking back at Frisk, a confused expression on her face. Curious Frisk asked her what was wrong. "Oh nothing sweetie it's just that usually about this time one of the sentries can be seen around here but neither of them has showed up…huh wonder why."

Frisk tilted her head at the rabbit lady, a slight feeling of unease drifting in the pit of her stomach as she took another sip of her own drink, briefly wondering if one of these 'sentries' was this universe's Sans.

"Oh dear!" Lifting her eyes back to the rabbit lady Frisk saw that she had spilled an enormous amount of ketchup onto the food she had ordered, some of the red substance overflowing off her plate. Grillby quickly came over with a rag and then helped the rabbit lady clean up the spill, the older woman muttering for a moment before grinding her teeth and saying, "my goodness if this is another of his jokes!" Grillby placed a calming hand on the lady's shoulder and Frisk felt her insides tighten with half formed suspicions.

She had spent so much time with her Sans, both learning about his past and the differences between their worlds and while there was a Sans belonging to her dimension the differences between them had made it easy to keep them apart in her mind, but now here she was, in a place that her Sans had frequented in his own dimension and could very likely be a place where the Sans of this world hung out. Frisk felt her insides coil tighter as the thought that she might meet the Sans of this dimension spread through her mind and from what she had gathered this Sans could very possibly be indistinguishable from the one she had known.

Finishing the last few sips of her drink Frisk turned back to the rabbit lady, about to continue their conversation when the sound of the bell ringing from the top of the door and several monsters' greetings had her frozen.

"Hey Sans you're late! What took you?"

"Oh you know my nap break at the hotdog stand ran long."

"But Sans your always sleeping!"

Adjusting her position on her seat Frisk turned her head to look, fighting down the urge to spin around and gape at him. Gosh he even sounded like her Sans, biting her lip she fought down the feeling of familiarity as she noted how he was physically identical to the Sans she had known, reminding herself that just because she couldn't see a difference didn't mean that there wasn't one.

Turning her eyes back to the monster she had been talking to Frisk asked "um one of your sisters live in the city right?..well I'm from Waterfall and have only ever taken the paths so I'm not sure if there's another way I could take to get to Hotland…see the earthquakes have blocked my path home and I was considering going to Hotland until the caves are stable."

"Oh sure the River Person could take you." The lady said her smile wide as she proceeded to give her, exceedingly detailed, directions to where the River Person sometimes docked only to stop and frown deeply as a voice called out from the other seat besides her.

"Yo-Mama-May you pass the ketchup? This doesn't have enough yet."

0000

Sans had been a little surprised at the new…face at Grillby's, having figured that the evacuees would take River Person to Hotland before coming here but then from what he had 'overheard' this person hadn't met the boatman so that had answered that question. Quietly slipping the whoopee cushion out from under the seat he was about to take Sans lazily looked over at the new person. They had incidentally taken his chair, the one chair that he never snuck any whoopee cushions under in fact; Hehe well that was lucky.

"Sup Grillbs."

The flame monster inclined his head in greeting at the skeleton before taking the plate away from Ma-May and handing it to him, quietly saying "this goes on your tab." Before turning around and remaking the rabbit monster's food.

Grinning sheepishly Sans looked down at the plate that overflowed with ketchup, silently wishing that he had gotten to see Ma-May's face when the 'incident' had taken place… well there were others ways he could get a rise out of her. Turning fully to the monster beside him he asked "Yo-Mama-May you pass the ketchup…this doesn't have enough yet."

The look he got from the monster at that moment was worth the following repercussions, even if he had to run as fast as he could out of Grillby's to avoid her 'attacks'.

0000

Frisk sat dumbfounded as she watched the rabbit lady she had been talking to jump out of her seat and try to tackle the skeleton, only for said skeleton to already be running out the door, his pursuer not too far behind, Frisk's mind trying to process what on earth had just happened before settling on the fact that this world's Sans was in fact a trouble maker.

It was a several minutes later when she exited out of the restaurant, her incomplete directions to River Person playing through her mind. But really all those directions told her was that she had to exit Grillby's, turn left and go straight.

Walking down the main path of Snowdin Frisk stopped on the edge of the town, rubbing her sleeved arms from under her cloak as she looked at the wall of fog that laid before her pausing for a moment before stubbornly marching on, a feeling of determination filling her as she focused on staying on the path before her, lest she get turned around or lost.

But several feet into the fog she felt the hairs on the back of her neck begin to rise, a feeling of being watched making Frisk halt in her steps and look around, trying to figure out where this feeling was coming from. Lowering her stance Frisk prepared herself to move, eyes trained on the trees she could barely make out around her when the sound of something moving through the air had her dodging to the side, the snowball exploding when it hit the edge of her shoulder.

Raising a brow in surprise Frisk felt a smile grow on her face when she heard her 'enemies' snickering and shushing each other from a point somewhere behind her. "Heh that was clever kid," she called out turning around so she could face the direction her opponents' snowball had come from "but you've just lost the element of surprise."

"We shall see about that oh cloaked one!" A new voice called out before Frisk felt a snowball collide with the back of her head.

Turning around in surprise Frisk felt her confusion mount as another one hit her from the back again. Where were they coming from?! Did she have more than two opponents? No she couldn't…she only felt the imminent presence of two beings. Crouching down so that she was a smaller target Frisk quickly formed her own snowball and then ran to one of the pine trees for cover, her back pressing into the needles as she tried to locate her opponents.

She really should have thought out her position more.

Because when the barrage of snowballs, both normal snowballs and some with magic, hit the tree the snow that had collected on the branches let loose their load, on top of her head. "Seriously, again?" she muttered.

"Direct hit!"

"Nehehehe we have won back the honor of Royal Guard Trainees everywhere Monster Kid!"

"Indeed we have Great Papyrus!"

Moving out of the pile of snow Frisk walked into the open, hands above her head in mock surrender before moving them back under her cloak, an unseen smile on her face. "Wow it's been a while since someone was able to use the environment against me, good job you two." The two monsters stepped out of hiding then and walked towards her "but not good enough." Quickly Frisk brought out the two snowballs she had hidden under her cloak, pelting both monsters in the face before turning around and running back toward the village of Snowdin, her two opponents giving chase.

And so began one of the most invasive snowball fights Frisk had ever been a part of, as the young human ducked, jumped, slipped and tumbled throughout the village square, all the while returning fire upon her foes only to halt as a young rabbit monster with hood and bow around its neck ran up beside her, the little one aiding her in pelting the other two. "Hoods against heads!" She screamed as she tried to form and throw snowballs at the same time.

Needless to say the battle got a lot more interesting when a large family of rabbit type monsters ran out from the Z Inn behind her; the little ones wearing either hats or hoods and so taking up their positions on either side of the 'battlefield', the normal villagers retreating into their homes as the game became an all out war.

Frisk ducked down behind a freshly built snow fort, narrowly missing the barrage of snowballs aimed at her back, locking eyes with one of the hooded rabbits she shared their manic grin of glee before popping out and shouting "death before dishonor!" Letting loose the barrage of snowballs that the monster had been stealthily making for their comrades. Shouts of surprise and glee echoed back as Frisk's aim proved true on several of the other team's members. And so the game continued on, neither side really pulling ahead until Monster Kid got the Bear from earlier to join his team, forcing Frisk and her little 'army' to fall back until they were on the edge of the village where they were swiftly told to surrender.

Frisk stood before her platoon of hooded companions, unarmed and decidedly defeated when she finally called a draw, much to the grumbling of the little ones behind her. Turning over her shoulder at them Frisk said, "don't worry kids, next time we'll get them." Before turning back and walking forward to shake hands with Papyrus, a skeleton who besides height looked nothing like the Papyrus from her dimension.

"Neh-heh great battle oh cloaked one, you handled your forces admirably!"

Smiling to herself as she returned the compliment Frisk returned her gloved hand to her side as she began to head back toward the edge of the village only for a little monster gripping on her cloak to stop her. Turning around in surprise Frisk saw that it was the little one who had shouted 'hoods against heads' and turned the tiny fight into an all out war. Tilting her head in confusion she asked "yes what is it?"

Smiling happily the little one said, "My mommy makes really good hot chocolate…would you like to come over and have some?" Feeling her spirits lift Frisk nodded her head in consent.

Allowing the rabbit, who said her name was Tap, to grab her hand Frisk followed the young monster into the Z Inn with several other rabbits and monsters, this included Monster Kid, the bear and Papyrus. Needless to say the kitchen/dining room they were lead to was only just able to fit them all as they waited for Ma-May, the rabbit Frisk had met in the restaurant, to hand out their cups of coco.

Sliding up next to Papyrus Frisk asked "so how did you and Monster Kid get me with all those snowballs while in the fog?" Turning to her in surprise the skeleton smiled sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his skull.

"We may have been using walkie-talkies to make you think we were in different locations or we might have been using magic…hehe not that you'll ever get the chance to know!" And suddenly he went from shy to confident, hands on his hips and happy grin on his face. "We Royal Guard members (in training) pride ourselves on keeping our tactics secret!"

Shaking her head in amusement Frisk chuckled at his childishness reaching up on her tip toes to pat his shoulder. "Sure whatever you want to think…so you're training to join the Royal Guard huh?"

"Oh yes! Me and Monster Kid are being taught many great things by the Head of the Royal Guard! Undyne has even begun new training for us! So soon not only will be members of the Royal Guard but also master chefs!"

Tilting her head Frisk wondered where the logic in that statement was located, cause as far as she knew you didn't need to be a chef to join any type of guard group. "Really… a master chef, what has she been teaching you to make?" Maybe Undyne was teaching them to live off the land or something and was just giving it a cool name so that Papyrus and the kid would be excited about it.

"Oh lots of things! But my favorite is spaghetti!..In fact I was going to make a new batch when Monster Kid came and informed me of your battle! ...You know I'm sure with a bit of training from Undyne she would let you join the Royal Guard!"

Frisk shook her head. "No thanks, I don't care much for battles, more of a lookout type if I'm honest." And she was being honest even if she was the head of her people's guards and sentries; she still preferred the job of a lookout to that of a soldier and strategist.

"Oh really? Wow well I'm a sentry for the Snowdin areas but nothing really happens….no human has ever fallen down so that's why I want to be a part of the Royal Guard since they help so many of us."

Frisk nodded at him while her mind thought over this significant detail, partially wondering if this was what kept this universe separate from others or if this was just a common occurrence in most universes or maybe most universes are radically different….gah if she kept thinking about that she would never stop!

"Oh I didn't think you would still be here!"

Turning her head Frisk quickly accepted the cup of hot chocolate Ma-May was trying to hand her as the woman balanced a tray of the steaming liquid in one hand from which Papyrus grabbed his own cup.

"I was on my way but then I got distracted by Monster Kid and his friend." She said in reply, inwardly cringing when she thought back to what she had originally been doing. Distracted was right, she had completely forgotten about her mission to locate Doppelganger and now that she had seen how trusting these monsters were she was worried, what if he dusted someone without even trying?

Ma-May, whose real name was May but somehow got the addition 'ma', smiled before demands for coco drew her away again, though she did say something that surprised Frisk."Well if your plans for Hotland don't pan out you can come back and stay here, free of charge though you might have some work, I could use someone like you to keep the little ones busy for me." And with that said the rabbit lady went back to handing out drinks.

"You're headed to Hotland? Why?" Papyrus asked, taking a big gulp of his coco and smearing some of the liquid on his face.

"Well my home in Waterfall isn't exactly a safe place to go back to at the moment and I figured it would be better to head to Hotland than anything else." Sticking with the story she had made up in Grillby's Frisk took a small sip of her drink, inwardly wondering where that armored monster would take Doppelganger and if that person was a member of the Royal Guard Papyrus had mentioned, that would explain why they would interrupt a pretty heated battle, especially if their job was to keep monster-kind safe.

Papyrus looked at her with concern written clearly across his face, several silent moments passing before hesitantly patting her on the shoulder. "I have never lost my home but if you should ever need someone the Great Papyrus will always be there."

Smiling under her cloak she said. "Thanks Papyrus you're a good friend."

0000

Soon after Frisk finished her coco and got the full directions to the location of the River Person, she was once more on her way to Hotland, this time armed with basic knowledge of the world around her and a tentative plan to get herself and Doppelganger back to their dimension. The answer to her dimensional problem coming to her as River Person guided them down the stream.

"Tralalalalala what is the meaning of life?"

When she had first tried to return to her home dimension it hadn't worked because she didn't have enough magical strength.

"Is our world really just one of meaninglessness or are we here for a purpose?"

But there was another factor that she had forgotten about.

"Tralalalala I am the River Person."

The walls were weaker in the area where she had appeared and though her and Sans hadn't tested their ability to travel between dimensions a whole lot they had always used the location they appeared in as a way to get back and forth between their two dimensions. This was it, this was the reason that her teleportation with Doppelganger hadn't worked; they had been in the wrong location.

Sighing Frisk looked around the river way through Waterfall, a feeling of guilt settling in her stomach when she saw the damage her miscalculation had wrought on it. Loose debris, cracks in the ceiling and walls, this wasn't even where the teleportation had happened and already it looked awful.

"Beware the one who is known by none."

Turning her head Frisk looked at the cloaked River Person; glad that hiding one's face was at least a little bit normal for the beings of this dimension because the more she thought about it the more likely it seemed that she would be here for a while.

River Person then put their attention on her. "Worry not, repairs will be made and paths created for you to get back home."

"Um do you have any idea how long that will be?"

"Several rests from now Alphys should have enough information for the Royal Guards and others to begin repairs but until then-" They shrugged their shoulders, "-who can say?"

0000

Elsewhere, in the city of Hotland, laid an unconscious skeleton with a gold tooth, green magic swirling around him as healers and potion experts scrambled around, trying to save him from turning to dust.

"Why is this so hard? The healing magic should be taking hold but it's only slowing the process!" One of them shouted; sweat dripping from his head as he continued to pour out his healing magic.

"H.P. has dropped another increment, we need that potion!"

"Well sorry but knowledge on skeleton healing potions are minimal at best and we don't want to accidently poison him!" Another monster shouted, grabbing one potion before setting it down and looking at another.

"Where's Gerson? We need someone with training on how to treat wounds!"

"We don't know!"

"Well why don't-"

Suddenly a pulse of magic pushed them all back, the red aura tinted with pink before fading as the skeleton's health began to stabilize. One of the monsters shared a look with his companions, taking a hesitant step forward only to jump back as the magic pulsed once more. "What…What just happened?"

"Why the angel above I haven't seen that happen in years."

Turning around the healers and potions makers gasped at the sight of their queen standing in the doorway, the boss monster an acclaimed healer and proficient potion maker.

"Your majesty?" One of the monsters asked, voice hesitant and tone confused. "What just happened?"

"He healed himself, with what remained of his will he prolonged his existence…all you healers stay and continue your work, he still could fall, the rest of you come with me; we have a potion to make."

0000

Frisk tried her best to move through the streets of Hotland but with the city's normal crowds and the displaced monsters from Waterfall it was slow going, in fact if not for the faint pulse of magic from her dimension she would have fallen off course several times on her way to the healing center, the one building that you would take someone if they had gotten gravely injured. Spotting the tall building's health symbol Frisk let out a sigh of relief and renewed her course towards it, feeling her spirits rise when she reached the building and saw that it wasn't overflowing with patients like she feared, so they had escaped Waterfall before the collapse, thank goodness.

Walking in Frisk looked around, reading the signs and posters before another; stronger, magic pulse caught her attention. Following the feeling Frisk slowed when she heard a voice's very familiar shout, the voice of Doppelganger; he was alive.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!"

He was also decidedly mad.

Rushing down the hall Frisk followed the shouts to a windowed room where she would see Doppelganger backing away from the healer's who were trying to assist him, the red glow gone from his eye but part of his skull glowing as he most likely focused his magic on healing himself.

"Please sir calm down, we aren't trying to hurt you."

"What?"

Frisk was just about to rush into the room through the opened door to help when one of the monsters was able to stealthily inject something in Doppelganger's I.V. calming the monster while the other kept talking to him, tone even as she handled what she probably thought was a hysterical and confused patient, not that he wasn't.

"We saved you sir, you're in the healing center and we're just making sure your okay."

Doppelganger's eye sockets were closing when he muttered "Mercy rule?"

Frisk felt her insides calm as she realized what he meant. Mercy rule was the way the monsters from her dimension made treaties and it basically meant I don't attack you and you don't attack me, usually such instances where the Mercy rule happen are among families or those who help other monsters escape from a battle, so assuming he remembered he probably thought they had saved him, which would mean Frisk had a while to figure something out.

Walking into the room Frisk asked. "Um is he okay?" Both of the monsters present jumped before relaxing when they saw her. "I didn't intent to come in but he sounded so…frazzled." The male monster snorted at the choice of her words, muttering 'understatement' beneath his breath while the female one rolled her eyes at him before answering Frisk.

"Well he was really confused and since he just came out of an intensive healing session I'm surprised he woke up, though as you can see-" She gestured to her partner, "-we're prepared for these types of instances…sorry dear but was there something you needed?" the monster then shook her head and turned her attention back to Frisk, expression confused.

Frisk shook her head. "No I already got what I came for, was just concerned is all…Well good luck." Turning around she headed for the building's exit, wondering how they had been able to heal him when the people from her dimension required pink healing magic to restore health from physical injuries….she hadn't seen pink magic being used by anyone here, unless you counted Doppelganger's self healing that is, ugh she didn't need to think about this, she had other problems that required her attention; like deciding where to stay until the cave's get stabilized.

Sighing as she exited the building Frisk looked at the throngs of monsters she could see traversing the walkways and thought of the peaceful quiet that Snowdin offered in comparison, it looked like she'd be taking up Ma-May's offer after all.

 **Peach: [looks over chapter]…is it really finished?...woe that was hard.**

 **You13: Didn't seem that hard to me.**

 **Peach: [Glares] You weren't typing…Or helping me figure out Monster Kid and Papyrus's interactions….oh and the reason there wasn't an overflow of injured monsters is because of the news report that Mettaton sent out.**

 **You13: So there you have it, the whole reason for that part with Sans and Papyrus.**

 **Peach: Plot convenience.**


	4. Chapter 3 The Announcement

**Chapter 3 The announcement**

It had been a little over a week since Frisk had decided to stay in the town of Snowdin and in that time she had participated in numerable snowball fights, hung out with Papyrus before and after his shift as sentry, seen two of Mettaton's programs and chosen a name that wouldn't undo the enchantments for her cloak, a name close enough to her own but different enough to not mess with the spells cast on her clothes.

"Frey can you take the kids out for me, another group from Waterfall has decided to stay here and I would like the inn to be quiet so that they can rest." Ma-May shouted, basket of dry sheets in hand as she stood at the top of the Inn stairs, Frisk looked up at her from her position by the counter, acting as co-innkeeper, and nodded.

"Sure thing Marmee."

Ducking the pillow case that was tossed at her Frisk quickly gathered the young rabbits from the inn and headed to the household part of the building; calling the kids and helping them gather their coats, hats and hoods.

"Frey I can't find my other mitten."

"Who took my pink shoe?!"

"Anyone seen the scarf that the mouse lady gave me?"

Picking up the rabbit who needed a mitten, Cera, Frisk began to direct the chaos as best she could but even with her help it still took nearly an hour before the large rabbit family was decked in winter gear and ready to head out.

"Frey!"

"Miss Frey!"

Turning her head Frisk smiled at Monster Kid and Papyrus, little Cera ducking her head into her cloak while she greeted them. "Hello what are you guys up to?" Curiosity peeked because both monsters looked excited, well more excited than usual which meant something good must have happened.

Papyrus stopped in front of her, nearly vibrating in place before he exclaimed. "Undyne has made us both temporary Royal Guards!"

Frisk looked at them both in surprise before her mouth caught up with what had been said. "What? Really? That's amazing you two."

"Yeah Papyrus is going to help clear out the pathways for Waterfall and because I'm so good at finding different types of paths I get to help out!" Monster kid stated, chest puffed up and little flecks of magic dancing around him in his excitement. Frisk smiled an unseen smile when she recognized the color of his magic. Her people had called it the Path Finder and back when her mother was alive the woman had used it to safely move the village from place to place. The boy had a real gift because with training that magic would always find the safe path, even in battle.

"Oh I'm so happy for you too!" Frisk patted Monster Kid's head and shook hands with Papyrus when a tiny voice from her arms said 'may wellness follow you.' Turning her head down Frisk smiled at Cera while Papyrus got stars in his eyes as he whispered yelled 'she finally talked!' gently shaking Monster Kid's shoulder in his excitement. Cera blushed under her fur and tried her best to disappear into her winter garments, her shyness reemerging in that moment. Patting the rabbit child on her head Frisk turned and did a quick head count of the rabbits around her, making sure that none of them had wandered off while she was distracted. "23, 24, sextuplets makes 30 and with Cera that's 31, good." She muttered.

"Well miss Frey I got to get home, boy my parents are going to be sooo impressed when I tell them!" Waving good bye to Monster Kid Frisk turned her attention back to Papyrus.

"So did you tell your brother yet or must you scurry off as well?"

The skeleton's grin widened and he rapidly nodded his head. "Monster Kid and I told him first! Neheh he was so excited that he fell out of his chair and lied on the floor in a daze of wonder!" Frisk snorted under her breath.

"Well I'm sure that it was a big shock to him…Are you going to do anything to celebrate?" She asked, readjusting her hold on Cera and sidestepping a snowball that was aimed at her back, turning her head to glare at Jabes from over her shoulder.

"I plan to make accomplishment spaghetti for tonight's dinner…um you know-" Frisk turned her head back to Papyrus "-it would be really nice if you could join us, that way you could finally meet my lazy brother Sans formally."

Frisk gulped beneath her cloak and tried to think of an excuse not to go, but with the hopeful look Papyrus was directing at her she felt her resolve crumble. She hadn't wanted to see this version of Sans more than she had too but maybe just this once she would make an exception, for Papyrus.

"I'll have to see if Ma-May needs me to help tonight but if not than sure, I'll be there."

0000

Hours later Frisk stood in front of the skeleton brothers' mailboxes, one eyebrow raised when she saw the overflow of letters in Sans mailbox. Sighing she shook her head and continued onto the house door; a basket of cinnamon bunnies in one arm while she knocked on the wooden surface with the other.

"Sans get the door!"

"Can't bro…it's just…too far."

"SANS!"

"Nope, is still too far."

Frisk rolled her eyes and shouted "Guess all the cinnamon bunnies I brought won't be eaten then, oh well."

There was the sound of feet on the floor and then the door opened, Sans standing there in a dirtied blue hoodie and looking hungry."What?"

Frisk held up the basket. "Ma-May and her sister send these and their congratulations but-"she held the basket away from his grabbing hands, "-they're for AFTER dinner." Sans looked rebellious but allowed her in, trying to steal one of the cinnamon bunnies but failing when Frisk deftly moved the basket to her other hand.

"Sans was it Frey at the door?"

"Nope she got stuck at work and couldn't make it; this is Chloe the cloak wearing sister of River Person." Sans shouted grinning when Frisk shouted 'don't listen to a word he says,' from behind him.

Papyrus made his way out of the kitchen then, bowl of steaming spaghetti in hand and pot of sauce in the other. "Ah Frey it is good to see you and-"

"PAPS YOUR DOG STOLE THE ENTRÉE!"

Three heads turned toward the kitchen to see a spear wielding fish like monster chasing a white dog that had a bowl of…something burnt in its mouth.

"Gah our rolls!" Papyrus shouted making a mad dive for the dog, his bowls of sauce and spaghetti miraculous not spilling, only to miss the creature as it jumped over his arms and disappeared behind the couch. Frisk then turned her head to Sans and on instinct offhandedly asked-

"Is this normal?"

Sans shrugged. "Depends on how hungry Rover is." He stated before walking over to the dining table and taking one of the seats, this one having a bottle of ketchup in place of a glass of water.

Frisk fought back a cringe, once again reminding herself that though he was similar; he wasn't her Sans. Adjusting her hold on the basket she took the seat across from him, avoiding the two beside the skeleton while Papyrus took the cinnamon bunnies straight to the kitchen, muttering something about Sans spoiling his dinner. Turning her head Frisk looked at the only monster present that she didn't know, the woman standing by the kitchen entrance, arms crossed and glaring at the couch….was this Undyne?

Smiling beneath her hood Frisk avoided asking the monster her name, knowing that if a 'resident' of 'Waterfall' didn't recognize their own Royal Guard things would get dodgy at best, though her suspicions were set to rest when the lady went over and suplexed the couch, trying to get the food back from the dog.

"UNDYNE!"

"Seriously? We just repaired that couch." Sans grumbled, sinking lower into his chair as the spear wielding warrior renewed her chase once more. Looking around at them Frisk smiled as she put a hand to her lips, trying not to giggle as she watched Undyne chase the dog, energy spears circling the woman as she screamed a long drawn out war cry while Papyrus, poor slightly nervous Papyrus, ran after her; trying to keep the woman from accidently destroying the house in her rage.

0000

Sans watched as Frey tried to keep herself under control but her slightly shaking shoulders had given her away. Well he was glad she found this humorous, he had been worried that with the extra rowdiness from Undyne it would be too much for her…then again she had been staying with Ma-May and all her children for awhile so she was probably used to a certain amount of chaos.

Leaning back into his chair, ever present smile beaming he said. "Hey what do you call a wandering male zombie?" Frey turned to him, mirth still present in her posture and shrugged, "a dead man walking." She leaned into herself and let out a short laugh before putting her hand to her darkened face and trying to stifle her giggles. Well he couldn't have that.

"I'd tell you a joke about infinity but it'd go on forever."

Both hands across her face, chair squeaking from shaking form. Grin widening he gestured to the pasta bowl on the table.

"You know it's in-pasta-bowl to make up spaghetti puns on the sauce, especially if you're Alfredo the consequences of getting it wrong."

Arms crossed on the table with her head resting on it, body shaking as Frey tried to regain control of her flare-up of laughter.

"If I had a penne'-"

"SANS! No!" Suddenly Papyrus tackled him out of his chair shouting that he shouldn't bother Frey so much when they had only just officially met. "Look at her Sans! You've annoyed her so much that's she's shaking!"

"Awe bro don't tell me that you don't find this humorous?"

"Sans!"

"Did you know that when you eat a clock-"Both brothers turned to Frey at that moment, their cloak wearing guest finally regaining enough air to speak, "-it's really time consuming."

It was quiet for a few moments, minus the shouts from Undyne as she continued her hunt for the 'rolls', before Papyrus brought his hands to his face and let out a long drawn-out moan hiding his smile and exclaiming "No Frey, not you too!" While Sans rested his head on the ground, grinning up at Papyrus and internally beaming. It wasn't every day that he got to meet someone who enjoyed puns as much as he did. Needless to say the dinner was much more interesting than he thought it was going to be, what with the almost ceaseless amount of puns that he and Frey had going back and forth coupled with the fact that there would actually be something edible to eat afterwards.

He would have to thank Ma-May and Tacky for that later.

Leaning backwards so that only the two rear legs of the chair stayed on the ground Sans grinned at Frey, watching as they discreetly moved the spaghetti around on their plate, making it look like she was eating when in fact he knew she had only been able to take five bites so far, an impressive feat considering that Undyne had been 'helping' Papyrus cook this time. He then looked toward the bowl of 'roll's Undyne had retrieved from Rover and inwardly shivered, there was only one out of the original six left and he knew that neither he nor Frey had been the eating them so that just left Undyne and his brother.

"Say Frey!" The fish woman shouted, slamming her fork on the table and rattling their glasses.

"Yes Undyne?"

"Papyrus has mentioned your pretty good at battle strategies and coming from him-" Undyne pointed across the table to Paps, "-that's a huge accomplishment, as he's been in training since he was little more than a baby bones!"

"Undyne!" Sans grinned as Papyrus tried to hide his reddening face under his scarf. "You said you wouldn't!"

Frey chuckled and patted Paps on the shoulder. "No worries I don't mind that you told her."

"It's not that it's that she wants to…" Papyrus lowered himself into his seat and muttered under his breath, his words unintelligible, even to Sans; who had a very little idea why his brother was so flustered.

Seeing as Papyrus wasn't going to elaborate Frey turned her attention back to Undyne who took that as permission that she could continue. Standing up suddenly the fish woman once again slammed her hands on the table stating loudly, "since Paps won't be able to stay at his sentry post and since Sans is already swamped with work-

"No he's not! He's just being double lazy!" Papyrus interjected.

"Ahem and since he'd just use the extra shift to add to his break hours I was wondering if you would take over Papyrus's sentry shift until he can return to his job?"

Sans eyes widened, almost losing his balance on his chair but saving himself with a quick use of blue magic. He hadn't thought Paps thought so highly of Frey but apparently he was wrong, else his brother wouldn't have mentioned her to Undyne to the point that she would offer this stranger a job.

Sheesh the fish lady had only just met them and already she trusted them!

Sans eyes then traveled back over to Frey, their guest remaining silent but not the awkward silent more like contemplative and…was it just him or had they been looking at him, geh it was so hard to get on read on Frey, almost like all features that would give them away had been turned on low and then hidden under a blanket.

"Well I'm not really sure, I mean right now I'm helping Ma-May at the Inn so…it would all depend on the hours I would have to be on duty."

0000

Frisk gulped after she spoke, she couldn't believe this, she was actually considering taking a job that would purposefully put her in proximity to this universe's Sans, dinner had been one thing; at least then she could break the tension with jokes and pleasantries but this!?...Then again she needed a paying job, for while working with Ma-May covered room and board it didn't cover expenses, and there was only so long a girl could go without a change of clothes, the long sleeve shirt she had was driving her crazy and her gloves weren't built for this type of weather anyway…hmm it seemed she really was considering this.

Undyne's sharp toothed smiled widened at hearing her response, the woman pounding one fist on the table and exclaiming. "Fuhuha then I'll just go ask her!" And with that the fish monster vaulted herself over the dining room table and ran like a bolt out the front door, the entire house shaking from the force of the door being slammed shut.

Frisk blinked several times at the doorway before turning to Papyrus and saying. "It's official; you are now the second most hyperactive monster I know."

It was barely three minutes before Undyne came charging back into the house, big smile on her face and a glowing spear in her hand, which she pointed at Frisk. "Kid you got the job! Shift is early morning and late evening, which leaves you the day so that you can work with May! Hahaha!" Hands on her hips and laughing Frisk grinned as she took another bite of the pasta, biting down her urge to gag on the flavor.

Early the next morning Frisk stood in front of the skeleton brothers' home once more, knocking on the door and waiting for Papyrus to answer it so that he could show her where the sentry post was, as she hadn't really explored the areas around Snowdin and so had little idea about the land other then what her wrist map had captured when she had first come down here.

"One moment!" Came the muffled voice of Papyrus followed by a muffled shout of 'Sans get up!' before she heard the thundering footsteps of the taller skeleton and the door was thrown open, Papyrus beaming at her and dressed in his 'battle armor'. "Are you ready Frey?!"

Nodding her head Frisk barely had enough time to move out of the way as the enthusiastic Papyrus ran passed her and out the door, charging on down Snowdin streets and shouting that she had better keep up….Yeah like she could run that fast.

Grinning and knowing that no other monsters were awake the young girl quickly used a short teleport to catch up with her guide, her magic sending out a small pulse as the air collapsed into the vacuum that her teleport had created.

0000

Inside the skeleton brothers' basement a machine beeped, spitting out a page of data that matched similar pages sprawled across a small ketchup stained table, one of the pages covered in strange writing that had one phrase repeated several times. The words, if translated, reading 'Alert: Spatial anomaly detected.'

0000

Back outside Frisk was nodding her head as Papyrus explained to her how to properly recalibrate the puzzles that fell under her watch. "Two of these puzzles are supposed to be under Sans' care but he usually boondoggles by the Ruin door so if you see that they aren't set up don't hesitate to re-inform him of his responsibilities!"

Frisk nodded her head and made sure that she took notice of spots that would be good areas to teleport to, in case she had need of the ability again, as well as the locations of the strange glowing stars; the bright blots of light seemingly unseen by the monsters she had interacted with thus far.

Another mystery she would have to ignore, at least till she got back to her dimension.

Reaching out a hand Frisk touched the light that was stationed between Papyrus's and Sans' sentry posts, sighing contently as warmth spread throughout her being; making sure to nod as Papyrus pointed out the door to the Ruins that laid several yards away. "And over there is where you can find my lazy brother Sans when he is not at his post but is on duty."

"Hmm you know why he goes over there?" Frisk asked, she had a guess but the knowledge she had gained from her Sans' tales of his Universe couldn't exactly be applied to everything while she was here, that and she was trying to find something she could use to separate this Sans from hers in her mind.

"Oh he says it's the best place to come up with new 'knock knock' jokes."

But so far her questions only succeeded in finding more similarities between them.

0000

Meanwhile back at the secret lab under the house of Sans and Papyrus, the shorter of the two skeleton's could be found looking over the data that his machine had collected. It was strange, he had originally created this contraption to find disturbances or breaches in the fabric of their world caused by W.D. Gaster but lately the machine had been picking up two new disturbances that he just couldn't identify…or locate.

Sighing Sans sunk into his extremely comfy swivel chair, feet stretched out before him while looking over the data, thinking back to when he had come down here and first seen the machine spilling out the pages of information; back when the caves hadn't collapsed but the tremors were still there, once again pondering the possibility of two new monsters falling into the core and somehow causing the shifts that lead to the collapse of Waterfall.

It made sense and he would have thought that had it not been for the fact that the numbers didn't add up…or at least they did but only when he compared them to each other and not against the data he got from Gaster's continued treks into this plane of existence.

Letting out another sigh he dropped the papers back onto the table, head resting on his hand as he idly looked over them and then turned to another piece of manuscript, one which covered a different kind of statistic, his eyes resting on the jump in the numbers that shouldn't be possible but was there all the same, so not only was there more monsters who may or may not have fallen into the core but there was also something that was messing with the timeline.

Groaning Sans let his head drop to the table, tired from his fruitless search of trying to locate the anomaly and tired of the headache this data was giving him. Why couldn't the universe make this easy for him and just plop all the answers in front of him, that way he wouldn't have to break his lazy routine. Suddenly a buzz from his phone made him look up.

 **Papyrus message: SANS ITS TIME TO GO TO WORK! GET OUT OF THE HOUSE!**

Right work…okay he could do this, not like he hasn't managed within the past week since the Waterfall collapse. Sending a quick one word reply so that his brother wouldn't spam his inbox with messages Sans closed his eyes and used a shortcut.

And opened his eyes to see that he was exactly where he wanted to be, sitting on the empty ketchup crate behind his sentry post…oh would you look at that Frey and Papyrus were crossing the bridge to him right now.

"-u'll be starting your shifts here tomorrow but for today it's just training." Papyrus was saying as he lead them back toward his post only to pause and turn to Sans, a smile lighting his face when he saw him.

"Wowey Sans you made it to your shift on time!"

"Yep." Leaning back into the crate Sans made it look like he had been there for hours instead of a few seconds, only to jump as a pile of snow slid off the roof of his post and onto his face, some of the cold substance melting slightly and sliding down under his hoodie. Wiping the snow off his face and holding his jacket away from himself so that the extra snow would just slip out he said, "well it was ice to snow you and not to be a flake but my brr-drobe needs-"

"NO! Not this early in your shift!" Papyrus interrupted, holding his gloved hands over where Frey's ears, probably, were and leading his temporary replacement away but the damage had been done, his brother was smiling and Frey had giggled; mission accomplished.

Minutes later he had on a dry hoodie and feeling bored, pulled the new phone Alphys had given him out of his pocket, turning it on and playing the simple physics adventure game that she had invented, briefly thinking about how he missed his old fashioned flip phone, and all the saved contacts he had kept on it, some which were now impossible to get back, Heh like Gaster could answer anyway.

It was on his fifteenth level of the second dungeon that Sans finally had to call it quits, his phone flashing a warning as the battery died. Feeling bored, and hungry, he got up and headed back toward Snowdin only to come to a stop at the puzzle that Alphys had invented, surprised to see it up and running and also surprised to see that it was Frey who was trying to complete it.

"What does purple do again?" She asked standing between a purple slippery tile, a blue water tile, and an impassible red tile; the red and blue tiles out since the blue one was next to a yellow electric tile which made the blue tile electric as well.

"Um….sec let me check the paper!" Papyrus shouted holding the puzzle's instruction and re-reading them.

"What are you two doing?" Sans asked, his eyes wide in surprise when he saw that the puzzle had been fixed, when had that happened?

"Oh Sans! Frey noticed that there was a loose wire connecting the puzzle generator and put it back in."

"Which I regret now!" Frey shouted sliding on the purple tile to a pink normal tile.

Papyrus just 'Tsk-ed' at her. "One cannot be a Royal Sentry without knowing the ins and outs of the puzzles under their care." Frey let out a groan and stepped onto an orange tile muttering something about puzzles and crazy compulsive monsters that made the ridiculously hard puzzles.

Sans grinned and watched as their cloaked friend accidently stepped into the water only to immediately step out screaming 'it's cold!' and so stepping onto a nearby green tile, which under normal circumstances would mean she would have to battle somebody once she completed the puzzle but considering both she and Papyrus were shouting questions back and forth on what certain tiles did he was confident that his brother had forgotten that detail.

"Why do I smell lemons?!"

"To keep the piranhas from biting you!"

"You've got piranhas?!"

Chuckling Sans watched as Frey continued to move through the puzzle almost electrocuting herself twice before she finally reached the end, at which point she turned around and pointed a finger harshly at the puzzle. "Never again! I refuse to do this puzzle ever again!"She shouted before swiftly turning around and marching away, Papyrus following after her as he complimented her on completing the puzzle.

Smiling Sans simply used a shortcut to get around the puzzle before walking over to the box and pulling the wire back out. No use having such a dangerous puzzle online when no one was around to guard it he thought before continuing on and joining Papyrus and Frey, inviting both to Grillby's for breakfast only to be politely declined by Frey.

"I should probably be getting back to Z Inn, Ma-May's kids should be getting up by now and I'll be needed to help watch them for the rest of the day."

"Oh right but make sure you come back tonight for your evening training shift." Papyrus stated, hands on his hips and chest jutted out, confidence rolling off of him in waves. Frey nodded.

"Don't worry I won't be late and-"Suddenly she jumped and quickly pulled out a buzzing phone, turning back to Papyrus she said, "sorry I have to take this" and answered the machine, stepping a few feet away from them as she talked to whoever was on the other line...though Sans suspected it was May with how she was speaking.

Turning back to his brother Sans asked, "what about you? Think you can 'stomach' a trip to Grillby's?" grinning when Papyrus just sent him an unimpressed look.

"Really Sans couldn't you think up a better one than that?" He asked, crossing his arms as they continued over the bridge into Snowdin, a pretty impressive feat of balance, considering the fact that the bridge swayed like a roller-skater on the rink for the first time.

"Uh I got a femur but I don't have the heart to tell em, tibia honest, plus you don't have the stomach for some of them."

"Ha-ha Sans very clever," Papyrus quipped as they finished crossing the bride, his strides straight as he headed into town."

"Well I am a bone-ified professional, even if I'm part numbskull."

"Seriously Sans stop."

"But they're so humorous!"

"You've used that one to death Sans!"

"Awe great pun Papyrus guess I'll have to start calling you-"

"Sans don't you dare fini-"

"Pun-pyrus!"

"That's it! This is war! Frey!" Turning around Papyrus shouted to their friend who had just finished crossing the bridge. Looking up she gave them what Sans assumed was a confused expression. "Snowball war, everyone against Sans!"

"Isn't that unfair?"

"No he cheats!"

"Papyrus that still doesn't sound fair!"

"Fine you'll be on Sans team and that'll even the odds!"

"How is two against over thirty 'even' odds?!"

Chuckling as Frey and Papyrus argued over the semantics of battle Sans continued on his way to Grillby's, his hunger driving him forward as he marched through the snow, half wondering what tomorrow would be like with Papyrus in Waterfall and Frey at his station in Snowdin.

0000

"Seriously Papyrus there is no way two against thirty will ever be even odds!" Frisk stated, hands on her hips and leaning to her side, intent to make Papyrus change the terms of engagement; a daunting task but she had experience when it came to arguing with stubborn skeletons, and when compared this Papyrus wasn't nearly as set in his stubborn ways as the Papyrus back home.

"Fine! It can be another battle of hoods against heads but we get Abidey on our team!" The tall skeleton exclaimed, finally relenting to Frisk's insistence on fair teams for the coming snowball fight.

Frisk turned her head to where Abidey, the bear monster with the killer snowball arm, was standing; thinking over the terms before nodding her head.

"Deal."

0000

It was two hours later when the battle began, Frisk and her little army of hooded minions, some of them who used to be part of the Heads team but had twitched attire to hoods for this battle, making it so that Frisk had six more members than she did the last time, not that the battle was unfair, what with her 'new' member all being under the age of ten but still the odds seemed to be in her favor.

"Wow you guys have really gotten into this, haven't you?"

Turning her head Frisk and several of the older rabbits nodded their heads at Sans. Little Tap shouting, "we had to surrender last time! So this is revenge!...Hey Sans don't be lazy and get hit!"

The pun loving skeleton just shrugged. "I make no promises."

"Sans you better take this seriously!" Papyrus shouted from his position on the other side of the town's clearing, arms crossed and glaring at his brother.

Sans grinned and flopped to the ground, arms thrown over his eyes as he shouted. "Oh no I've been hit, guess I can't participate!"

Frisk raised an unimpressed eyebrow, crossing her arms as she began to tap her foot, several of the little rabbits around her mimicking the position as the entire Hoods team glared at the shorter skeleton. Opening her mouth she said, "Sans if you don't help I'll call a truce with Papyrus and we'll all go after you with snowballs."

"Hey I thought you said that those weren't 'fair' odds."

"I'm willing to make an exception."

Sans lifted his arm and looked at her, probably trying to see if she was serious or not. "Eh doesn't seem to be your style to purposefully change the terms of battle after they had already been agreed upon."

Frisk grinned from under her hood. "Your right it's not but bribery is, so if you don't help I'll withhold the cinnamon bunnies Ma-May is making for everyone after the battle." She inwardly chuckled when she saw him flinch before he turned narrowed eyes back to her.

"That is a cruel and unjust punishment Frey."

The disguised human let out a sigh, pretending to examine her gloved fingernails as she offhandedly said, "all's fair in love and war." Only to pause when she realized the term she let slip. Inwardly she cursed her human upbringing as well as the idiot who made the dumb L.O.V.E. acronym. Deftly she turned away from Sans and began to hand out assignments to the young monsters around her, making sure not to look back at the skeleton as the Hood's team prepared for battle.

 **Peach: (looks over chapter) okay yeah this is a good place to stop.**

 **You13: I'm surprised that this universe's Sans actually has a machine that detects Frisk and the other Sans' magic.**

 **Peach: Not their magic as much as their ripping holes in the space time continuum**

 **You13: Hmm I'm curious to see what Sans reaction will be to what Frisk said.**

 **Peach: *smiles* you'll just have to wait like everybody else!**


	5. Chapter 4 Let the Battles Begin

**Chapter 4 Let the battles begin!**

Papyrus and his team of Heads all shared similar smiles and mischievous grins as they got into position; all of them armed with snowballs and piles of ammunition, while the Hoods team finished preparations for their snowball forts.

It was an interesting strategy and the leader of the Heads team was just buzzing to see which tactic would bring victory; ammunition or fortification?

Turning his head he once more looked over his army, pride high before turning back to Hoods team and shouting out-

"ATTACK!"

The sextuplets, his frontal warriors, each let out their own war cry as they began to throw their snowballs at their enemies, Abidey and Papyrus providing them with cover fire. But his opponents were being lead by the skillful Frey and she had directed her warriors to hold back for the first few moments of the battle, waiting for the right instant when the Head's team would need to slow down in order to conserve ammo. And since the tall skeleton hadn't banked on the Hood's lasting that long he had assigned no one with the task of replenishing their munitions.

And so three minutes in the Hoods army retaliated on the Heads, who were scrambling around trying to decide; who among them should replenish the ammo and who would provide the cover fire. It was during this mad scramble to try and restock on projectiles that four members of the Heads team were taken 'prisoner'.

"Papyrus, look out!" Monster Kid exclaimed, his eyes wide when he noticed that Frey had held back from the Hoods' frontal charge and was now taking aim at the Heads' team leader. Time seemed to slow down for the younger monster as soon as the snowball left Frey's hand, sailing slowly through the air, and in that moment he knew the path it would take, the trail it was going to travel along glowing a brilliant red as it made its way toward Papyrus. He had to do something, he had to get his friend out of there, and with that he saw a yellow trail leading up to Papyrus, one, which if he moved quick enough, would save his friend from Frey's snowball.

Now if only he had known what a yellow trail for a pathfinder meant.

Because just as soon as he ran up and saved Papyrus he felt the snowball connect with the back of his striped sweater.

"No Monster Kid!" Papyrus shouted, eye sockets blown wide when he registered what his friend had done for him. And in accordance with the snowball fight rules the younger yellow monster fell to the ground 'dead' his final words unheard to all except for the taller skeleton.

Frisk blinked several times under her hood before jumping back as the situation registered. "I did not expect that to happen!" She yelled, pointing in the general direction of Papyrus and Monster Kid, inwardly cringing when Papyrus gathered the younger monster into his arms and told his army to 'retreat' until after a ceremony praising the young one's bravery had been conducted.

Needless to say this did not go over well with the Head's team 'captured' members, all of whom were shouting out against Papyrus abandoning them to the 'mercy' of the Hood's team. But their cries fell on deaf ears as the Head's team began to fall back and hide out in the fog near the blocked off Waterfall entrance, which provided the Hood's team more ground to pull forward; claiming it as their own.

Frisk held little Cera close as she helped direct the rest of her team on where to build the snow forts, her teammates moving quickly for fear of the Head's team return, several of the little one's carrying pails or bowls packed with snow, which they used to make the snow bricks of their forts, and it was during this time that Sans approached her, having disappeared sometime during the fight only to reappear now.

"Heh you seem really good at this," he commented offhandedly, his eye lights lazily looking over the forts the younger monsters were quickly amassing, they almost had fortified a quarter of the Head's team's land.

Frisk nodded, adjusting little Cera in her arms before saying, "My family is heavy on strategy and warfare games, though we never really used snow all that much." While technically it was more training for possible monster attacks, and their medium for forts had always been sticks and rocks, she still could remember the times when she and the other younger sentries had to put all their training together to try and outsmart their teachers, which sort of counted as a game, right?

Sans nodded muttering a simple, "that makes sense," as he stood quietly beside her, wondering over this new tidbit of information before asking. "So how is your family?"

Frisk stiffened at his question before deciding to just stick with the truth. "My dad fell down a little after I was born and well my mom, gosh it's a lifetime ago now, but she fell down too." She remembers her sadness when she realized that while she could save many members of Hidden Town, she would never, ever, be able to save her parents or even see them again by using the power of a Reset, since their deaths had taken place before the time the Reset brought her back too.

"Oh I uh well…Sorry." Frisk just smiled secretly, recognizing the look on his face as the one when he realized how much he just stuck his foot in his mouth.

"Its fine doesn't hurt as much as…other things." Darn it all, she had been trying to avoid thinking of her Sans while in the presence of others, but standing here next to this Sans and speaking of her parents death… she felt a lump begin to build in her throat. Her conscious prodding her that he was dead, and that no matter what she did, like her parents, she was never getting him back. Swallowing thickly she adjusted Cera again, trying to push down the wave of emotions that had caught her off guard.

Sans looked at her, his eye lights widening when he realized the reaction she was having after the turn in conversation to her parents' deaths. He had hit a sore spot…. _crud_. Lifting his hand he hesitated before gently patting her shoulder. "Hey do you want to talk about it?"

Frisk quickly wiped around her eyes, fighting back the lump in her throat as she said "No, I…I rather not."

0000

Meanwhile back in the city of Hotland, the other, even shorter, skeleton by the name of Sans was currently being discharged from the healing center. His skull patched and healed so well that he wasn't even going to scar. A victory considering this had been one of his closer experiences with death in a while; that being the only positive thing he could think of while in his current situation!

Sans, while he didn't personally know the rulers of monster kind, he knew what the queen was supposed to look like, he knew that while she was a boss monster she had yellow eyes instead of red, he knew that while she was reserved and poised she still had mats in her fur and black rings around her eyes.

The queen he knew didn't wear such a kind smile and assist the workers at the healing center. The queen he knew was a battle hardened warrior who had assisted Undyne in her training. The queen he knew didn't live underneath the surface, heck the world he knew was not trapped underground but thriving in the sun; which meant that he wasn't in the world he knew.

Hands in his pocket and snarl on his lips he continued on his path away from the healing center, contemplating on the reality of his situation and wishing that there was something nearby that he could kick, preferably something alive, but alas in this world they were a bit more keen on keeping their cities clean than the residents back home.

Speaking of residents he was going to have to find that punk brat who had picked that fight with him in the first place, teach them a proper lesson on messing with him….though probably not before he made them undo whatever had gotten them into this mess in the first place…or maybe after, he wasn't too picky.

Glaring at all the monsters passing by he tried to ignore how open some of them were with their magic pulses, focusing instead on clamping down on his own magical pulse, thereby slipping unnoticed through the crowd. To think there was a world where you could walk down the street, openly pulsing with magic, and not get attacked for being arrogant in your abilities. Only the very best of fighters back home were the ones to display their power through a magical pulse….or the really stupid ones.

Grumbling under his breath he wondered, not for the first time, if his brother was still alive back home, Or if the idiot had gotten too cocky while he was away and gotten himself dusted….No, Papyrus would be fine, even if he was an idiot who didn't go after monsters weaker than him, he was still smart enough to keep his head, at least for a while.

Letting out a long sigh he stopped in his tracks, red eyes dark before flaring brightly. He had to get back home, but in order to do that he had to find the punk and the best way to find someone was to draw them out; problem, he wasn't sure how to draw them out. "This would be so much easier back home," he muttered, thinking about how he could just direct a pulse toward them, which under normal circumstances would be the first step of starting a fight, but on with world with all these monsters pulsing at the same time, even if it was drastically different from the magic back home, there was no guarantee that his pulse would reach them. There was also the fact that his pulse would grow weak once it reached about a mile in distance.

Another drawback he would have to somehow work around.

So long term plan; find the brat, get back home and dust the little rebel for getting them into this mess in the first place, preferably in that order. And as for a short term plan…. Income and lodging arrangements so he could last long enough to make it to the long term plan.

0000

Back in Snowdin the snowball fight was once again underway.

Sans stood near the back of the Hood's team, 'guarding' the 'prisoners' along with Cera, who was simply sitting contently in the snow as the fight continued on before them, although, that didn't last very long, for a stray snowball had come sailing through the air, connecting with the little rabbit monster's face.

Sans stared down at Cera for several silent moments, inwardly pleading that she wouldn't start crying because of the snowball hit, but as he saw her nose scrunch up and her lip wobble he knew that he needed to act quickly and distract her.

"Hey kid look at me." Glancing up Cera watched as Sans dramatically fell backwards into the snow, where he proceeded to flail about on his back, shouting out, "ack I'm a turtle, I'm stuck on my back and can't get up!" It was roughly five seconds after Sans began what he had dubbed the 'turtle wiggle' that Cera forgot about the snowball and started to giggle.

"Fall again!" She said, trying to pushing him deeper into the snow.

"On no Cera the great has used blue attack on me, I. Have. No. Choice. But. To. Fall!" Sans had lifted himself onto his knees only to once again dramatically fall over, lifting his legs and arms into the air as he once again flailed about.

This seemed to work for a few minutes until Frey walked over with two more prisoners, at which point Cera remembered that Sans was a new person and that she was supposed to be shy around new people. Letting out a fake cry of distress she got up and ran toward Frey, arms held out to be picked up by her.

Sans could see Frey shake her head at the young one's antics before giving in and picking the child up with one arm, directing the two other rabbits to the prisoner area. "How's it going over here?" She asked, sounding tired from the war still going on.

Sans shrugged his shoulder. "Nothing much to report except that the prisoners are bored and placing bets on if they'll be rescued first or that one of the teams will win the game."

Frey seemed to give him a once over before saying, "That's nice but I was talking to the warden." She then turned to Cera, "how's it going?"

"Good, though I heard Aire talk about a riot…." Pausing here she scrunched her noise in confusion as she asked, "What's a 'riot'?"

"Load noises that hurt little rabbits ears…so go tell him that if he starts a riot that you'll tell Ma-May." Cera nodded her head and jumped down to the ground, running over to the prison area to relay the news to her siblings.

Sans smiled before turning to Frey with a questioning frown, "wait…if she's the warden what am I, a guard?"

Frisk smiled under her cloak as she replied. "Oh I thought you knew; you're a turtle flailing on its back in the snow." With that last comment she turned around and started on her way back to the snowball fight, which by now was down to roughly eight hoods members, all of whom were older than ten years, verses the heads team who had lost a lot of ground, since Abidey had been hit with a snowball, and only had five members left, Papyrus among them.

Sans stood still by the prisoner area, feeling a bit surprised that Frey had heard him. Especially since he hadn't felt any nearby presence when he had been distracting Cera, though, maybe Frey was a bat type monster and that was why she had heard him; would also explain why she constantly wore a hood, since bat types were generally considered gruesome looking beings, even by monster standards. What with their black eyes, overhanging fangs and just the unsettling aura they were said to have. It wasn't much of a stretch to imagine that Frey would be self conscious about features that might unnerve others, plus from what he had gathered about her past she generally kept to herself, staying in one preferably secluded spot, hence her diminutive amount of knowledge of the world outside Waterfall.

But looking at her now, running around and playing with everyone, he saw very little of that closely conserved monster he had seen back in Grillby's diner. Frey, while guarded by a cloak and her own conservations, was slowly becoming a more and more active member of the community in Snowdin, so much so that Sans suspected that she might stay, even after Waterfall was repaired.

0000

Meanwhile the Head's team was trying to regain the ground they had lost, with Papyrus and Jabes in charge of keeping the others distracted while the rest of the team split up to try to free their captured comrades.

"Remember if it looks like you're going to fail pull back, we can't risk anymore of us falling." Jabes shouted, before turning around and joining Papyrus on the battlefield, the fog from the edge of town and Papyrus's magic making it look like none of their members had snuck off.

Smiling they continued their assault on the Hoods team, Jabes using his hearing to listen for the telltale ringing of magic to aim, while Papyrus just did his best to keep of the illusion of the 'other' members hiding out in the fog going. Smiling the young rabbit grinned as he heard one of the Hoods team members getting closer, closing his eyes as he threw the snowball, feeling quite smug to have lasted this long, only to jump three feet in the air when he felt a gloved hand on his shoulder.

"Nice try Jabes, but now you're captured," Frey whispered pulling him deeper into the fog, before, pulling him back out, well out of range of Papyrus's enchanted snowballs.

Heart pounding in his chest Jabes allowed her to bring him to the prisoner area, where the 'rescue' team had also been captured, when he noticed something….odd. "Frey why can't I hear your magic?" he questioned, looking up at his mother's helper in confusion.

Frisk looked down at him in bewilderment. "What?" she asked, briefly wondering what he meant by 'hear the magic' before her eyes zeroed in on the boy's ears; the answer really quite obvious after she asked.

"You don't send ou…" Suddenly he stopped; ears twitching as he purposefully focused all his attention on hearing her, before looking back up at her in surprise. "Oh never mind, it's just quiet."

"What's quiet?" Cera asked, having spotted them coming and run on over to have Frey pick her up.

"Frey's magic. It's so quiet that I can barely hear it." Jabes claimed, turning to look back at her in confusion when he once again could no longer hear the slight pulse that all monsters naturally gave out.

Frisk remained silent as they walked over to Sans, her mind pondering over this little detail as she thought about her own upbringing, how she, along with the other human back home, kept a tight lid on their magic, restraining it unless in a battle or when trying to draw someone out. It was strange but she guessed that was partially why it was so much easier to sense monsters here; everyone was freely letting their magic flow out, unknowingly broadcasting to her where they were coming from. Looking back toward the fog, where Papyrus was being forced to surrender, she briefly wondered if her senses were being dulled by this continuous onslaught of 'free flowing' magic.

"Penne' for your thoughts?" Sans asked, coming up beside her as everyone from the snowball fight began the short trek back to 'Z' Inn for coco and cinnamon bunnies.

Frisk gave him a sidelong glance before turning her eyes in front of her again. "Wrong currency," she stated, tone flat before stopping dead in her tracks, barely keeping herself from falling over as Tap and Takak, Tap's twin brother, jumped her, with Takak clinging to her left leg while Tap hung off her right shoulder, both of them shouting out 'carry me' in that adorable whiny way that she had as of yet to say 'no' too.

Sans couldn't keep from laughing as he watched Frey trudge through the snow, the three rabbit monsters continuing to hang off of her in some fashion, but to her credit Frey hardly slowed her pace, continuing on to the inn as if she wasn't being weighted down by Cera, Tap and Takak.

Once inside the household section of Z Inn Frey was whisked away by Tacky; May's next-door shop owning sister, leaving the little monsters who had been dangling from her in the main room as she disappeared into the kitchen, most likely to help out with handing out the drinks and snacks for the snowball fight warriors.

"Wowwie Sans that was a good battle." Papyrus shouted, rushing over to his brother, seeming impervious to the three rabbit children who were handing off of his battle body…make that six, he hadn't seen the other three that were also attached to his brothers legs, with two on the left and one on the right. Gosh just looking was making him tired!

Leaning against the wall by the door Sans said, "yep good battle….Say bro what's with the extra…-" he gestured vaguely to the rabbit kits hanging off of his brother.

Funnily enough it was one of these kids who answered, "We're training him, he fell down to easily when we charged at the end, surrendered in less than a minute," which apparently was a grave offense, if the kids displeased pouts and whines were anything to go by.

Papyrus just smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck before turning his gaze away from Sans, easily seeing over the heads of everyone present, minus Abidey, as he asked, "Where's Frey? I wanted to congratulate her on her team's win," Sans pointed a hand toward the kitchen, watching in amusement as Papyrus made his way toward it only to be hindered by Tap and Takak jumping onto him both of them shouting out 'carry me!', this bringing the total of rabbits hanging off of Papyrus to eight, which did nothing to slow down the pace of his brother. Yeah it was no doubt that the 'surrender' at the end had nothing to do with Papyrus's strength and probably everything to do with heart. That guy just couldn't fight those who were weaker than him.

Shaking his head he turned his attention elsewhere by pulling out his newest phone, powering it up only to have the screen flash before powering down; oh right he had forgotten to charge it during the battle. Sighing he replaced the phone in his pocket, preparing to switch it out for the whoopee cushion only to be distracted as Ma-May, Tackey and Frey came out from the kitchen, trays with cups of steaming hot chocolate and two full platters of bunny pastries balanced in their arms.

Feeling sneaky Sans smirked as his eye glowed, one of the cinnamon bunnies being surrounded by a blue aura before flying up from the platter and into his waiting grasp, inwardly cackling when Ma-May and Papyrus demanded that he wait his turn, not that it mattered much anymore; he already had the snack.

0000

Frisk rolled her eyes at the antics of this universe's Sans, carefully handing out the cups of coco to the little ones around her while half listening to Ma-May gripe about proper etiquette of turn taking before the woman suddenly stated "I am so glad none of my kids have magic like that, it would be a nightmare" Frisk snorted under her breath, only to have the narrowed eyes of Mama-May glowering at her back. "Don't laugh Frey, remember, if any of my children had abilities like that it would be 'you' who would have to watch them!"

Nodding her head Frisk made sure to keep the front of her face away from May, a sneaking feeling that even with her face incased in shadows Ma-May would still be able to tell that she was grinning. It wasn't even that funny… But alas the young woman could not keep her amusement concealed, allowing herself to quietly snigger as she adjusted her hold on the trays; having caught a case of the giggles and needing a moment to compose and reorder her emotions.

"Frey!"

There was a quiet thumb after Cera shouted her name, attaching herself to Frisk's right leg before suddenly pulling the cloak the human wore over her head; the material only covering down to the little girl's shoulders as the child nuzzled her. Frisk looked down at the child fondly, giving a slight shake of her head before turning her attention back to her job; handing out the last of the drinks on the tray and then returning to the kitchen to grab a smaller cup for Cera and a normal glass for herself, grabbing one of the cinnamon bunnies from Tackey's platter to split with the young one.

Sitting down on one of the kitchen stools Frisk refrained from going back out into the crowded dining room as she hoisted Cera onto her lap, giving the child easy access to her drink and snack while she slowly sipped her own coco.

"Frey did you know that Jabes hit me earlier?"

Pausing Frisk looked down at Cera before turning her attention back to her drink. "Really, when?" she asked, her tone inquisitive as she took a slow swig of her hot chocolate.

"During the snowball fight, Jabes hit me with a snowball and made me cry!"

"Sweetie that was an accident and it wasn't Jabes who threw that," Frisk responded, only to be faced with the stubbornness that was Cera.

"Yes it was! You should tell on him!"

Frisk just rolled her eyes, setting down her cup so as to snag a piece of the cinnamon bunny. "He didn't do anything wrong and it was an accident that you got hit; like when Takak fell down the stairs after stepping over your toys, you didn't get punished because it was an accident." Cera didn't respond for several moments before stubbornly stating.

"He still has to say 'sorry'"

0000

Later that evening or maybe it was still day, hard to tell time when you lived underground, Frisk followed Papyrus and Sans out to their sentry posts, completing and resetting the puzzles under her care per Papyrus's instructions, the taller skeleton making sure that his replacement knew how they worked.

"You have to know these puzzles inside and out Frey, otherwise you can't complete all your tasks as royal sentry." Papyrus stated, standing away from her as she finished resetting the X and O puzzle by the snow sculptures.

"Got it," she stated grinning and standing back from the puzzle as the entire thing returned to its original format. Needless to say the only puzzle she figured would be trouble would have to be the multicolor tile one, which proved to be true minutes later.

"Frey, don't step on that one otherwise you'll have to enter a battle after this is over." Papyrus shouted the paper with the puzzle's rules no longer in hand since he had spent the last few hours revisiting said rules and re-committing the whole thing to memory.

Frisk glared at Papyrus from over her shoulder, before looking forward to the other side of the puzzle….it was just two squares away, technically one if she didn't count how most of the squares near the edge were all pink or orange ones. Filled with determination the young girl took as many steps back as the squares allowed before rushing forward; jumping into the air and over the green tile before her. Turning around she flashed Papyrus an unseen grin. "There, completed." She said voice smug as she watched the skeleton stare at her in surprise before smiling brightly, clapping his hands together as he praised her success.

"Great job Frey, that was good thinking… You know what? I do believe that you are now ready for to the duties of the royal sentry! Thanks in no small part to the great Papyrus that is." Papyrus proclaimed, hands on his hips and scarf blowing in a non-existent breeze.

"Well you are a great help Papp-yrus," Frisk said, stumbling over her words a bit as she fought down her feeling of familiarity and surprise; her mind flashing to an image of her own Papyrus, his pose and flowing scarf so strikingly similar that, for the first time, she almost mistook this one for the one back home. She had almost called him 'Pappy', the nick-name that she had given her Papyrus after they had become friends in the original timeline. Looking at the Papyrus before her she felt her stomach twist a bit, mind treacherously thinking 'all's that's missing is the lightning,' as she watched him proclaim how amazing a teacher he was.

0000

"Knock knock."

 _Who's there?_

"Hanna."

 _Hanna who?_

"Hanna a partridge in a pear tree."

Laughing quietly to himself Sans rested his head against the Ruin's door, eyes closed, as he let out a quiet sigh, once more banging his hand against the doorway as he practiced some more 'knock knock' jokes on his imaginary companion. "Knock knock."

 _Who's there?_

"Police," there was the sound of crunching snow coming near him.

 _Police who?_

"Police let me in, it's cold out here."

The footsteps stopped next to him, his silent companion remaining quiet before knocking on the door themselves. "Knock knock."

Sans grinned "who's there?"

"Norma-Lee."

Peeking open an eye he turned his gaze upward, squinting at Frey. "Norma-Lee… who?" He asked, already guessing where this joke was going.

"Norma Lee I don't go around knocking on random doors but-" her hood turned, giving him the impression that she was looking at him "- Papyrus wants you."

Letting out a laugh he turned his gaze back toward the sentry posts, just spotting Papyrus past the bridge running toward him. "Well I guess now's a good a time as any to pop back to my post." Employing a shortcut then, he appeared on the crate at his sentry post, gaze lingering back toward the ruins, watching through a strategic cut in the trees as Frey made her way down the path back toward them; seeming to be a little bit bewildered as her head turned this way and that, most likely trying to figure out where he had gone. Grinning Sans made a mental note to snap an ominous sounding branch around Frey one of these days; would be funny to see her reaction, especially since Papyrus no longer fell for that joke.

Speaking of said skeleton, Papyrus had just made his way past the last tree before the little clearing near the bridge, his head turning to Sans only to narrow his eyes at him, a slight frown on his face when he noticed his brother, "Sans were you boondoggling again?" He asked, turning from his brother to Frey, having spotted the sentry on the other side of the bridge; Frey wouldn't have walked past his brother so easily, she was good at noticing those types of things, so he must have been down there…. again.

Sans carefully leaned back into his crate, mindful that with a few accidental bumps he could wind up with snow down his jacket again. "Now what gave you that impression?" He asked, grinning when Papyrus's eyes just narrowed, his siblings suspicions rising but unable to, or unwilling to, pursue the topic.

"So that's where you went." Frey stated, having spotted him after she crossed the bridge, easily stepping around the 'barrier' posts. Walking up to Papyrus she turned from him to Sans then back to the ruins door, quiet for several minutes, before her gaze seemed to drift downward; focusing on the ground and stomping on it twice, creating a foot shaped indent in the snow, when she suddenly asking. "How come we don't sink into the snow?"

Papyrus and Sans looked at her in surprise, remaining quiet for several moments before Papyrus grinned and exclaimed. "Why a magic spell of course, cast by sentries of old! We can't have any possible foes know where we were after all, that would make it too easy to track us!"

Frey remained silent as she studied Papyrus's beaming face and proud posture, then she turned to Sans, tone flat as she said, "you guys don't know, do you?" completely ignoring the indignant squawk from Papyrus as the skeleton sputtered behind her.

Sans held up his hands and shrugged. "What can we say, it's probably just magic, can't really think of anything else it would be."

"I'm all for betting that this stuff isn't real snow." Holding up a gloved hand she caught a few flakes and brought it up to her darkened face before softly saying "doesn't melt like snow is supposed to either, not really cold… so artificial?"

Sans eyes widened a bit, staring at the girl in surprise when Papyrus suddenly asked, "What do you mean? Of course it's real snow!"

Frisk jumped, putting her hand down and turning to look at Papyrus, inwardly cringing when she remembered that monsters technically wouldn't know what 'real' snow was like. "Yeah you're right sorry, just…never-mind." Shaking her head she made her way back over to Papyrus's sentry post, inwardly reprimanding herself for letting loose another comment that could unravel her anonymity.

Why had she said that out loud, now of times? She had been here for a week; she should have figured that the snow was fake ages ago, not now while she had an audience. Ugh they were underground for Pete's sake, how could she forget that? It would have to be artificial cause how on earth would they get access to clouds down here…a better question would have been 'where did the nipping wind come from?' as that would probably be less suspicious then saying that the snow didn't act like 'real' snow…Then again maybe the wind was also the result of a spell…or maybe it was from some sort of hidden openings throughout the cavern of the Underground…No that didn't make sense, but then again the whole Underground didn't make much sense, why was there several different ecosystems? How come the air wasn't getting stale with how long the monsters had lived here? Why were there glowing rocks in the ceiling that made patterns similar to the real constellations in the skies at nights? What was with the glowing stars that only she could see, were those made for humans? Why did it seem like this place was designed to house monster-kind since it had been originally designed as a prison? It didn't really add up, especially since the books from the Librarby said that there had been a war. That the Underground was basically a jail to house monsters…but still, it didn't feel like the type of prison you would put your enemy in.

Letting out a sigh Frisk sat down on the chair Papyrus had behind his sentry post, thoughts racing as she considered all that she knew of the Underground, a feeling of familiarity settling in her stomach when she suddenly realized what it reminded her of, eyes widening when she figured out why this all seemed so familiar yet strange.

It reminded her of her original timeline; the whole Underground, with the magically enhanced ecosystems and their enemies from above, even the barrier, the whole place was just like how Hiden Town used to be, before the Reset.

 **Peach:….Okay I…wow trying to stay within the cannon I have created while also saying what is on everyone's mind…because seriously…Where does all that snow and rain come from? Okay rain I can let slide but SNOW? No something else is up.**

 **You13: You didn't bring up the 'all's fair and love and war' bit in this chapter.**

 **Peach: You didn't help me write it. Also please blame all lateness for this story on my co-author and editor You13. Tiss her fault these chapters take forever to write…but then again she is the reason they get done so please don't try and scare her off with any comments on writing faster. It won't work.**


	6. Chapter 5 Suspicions

**Chapter 5: Suspicions**

Mornings in Hiden Town usually started early and ended late, with all members of the community working together toward that better tomorrow. The guards stationed around their home with all its people keeping watch for any possible threats or dangers, namely ones that would reveal their kind's continued existence.

Currently the second in command of the people's guards, Alfred; the only member of Hiden Town's populace that surpassed Frisk when it came to the execution of strange or difficult spells, could currently be found inside his home's workroom….Panicking.

"A week, it's been over a week and she still isn't back yet!" He fretted, hands tugging at his curls as he paced back and forth, worry gnawing at his insides ever since Frisk had been late in her return. "Stupid, stupid, stupid! Who cares if she knew where to find an ally for humans! We've been doing just fine in hiding, never should have let her go, what if she's discovered? Or the cloaking spells run out?" The young man turned his attention to the racks of cloaks he had been messing with; his experiments to better hide the human guards. "What if she-"

"Alfred!"

There was a load slam as another young man, though only in the barest sense of the term was he considered a 'man', came marching through the wizard's front door, heading straight for the workroom while the mage scrambled around and quickly hid his experiments from view, making sure to stand up straight as the younger man stomped on in.

"Where is Frisk?" He shouted, red eyes glinting in the electric light, Alfred's home being one of several buildings that had been upgraded to house the energy consuming light fixtures.

Alfred let out a practiced and purposefully annoyed sigh, shooting his unwanted companion an irritated look, easily hiding his nerves under a façade of authority. "You should best watch your tone when speaking to your higher ups lad, for while I'll tolerate it, I can guarantee you that the council will not."

Several moments of silence past, in which the two shared a contest of wills before the younger of them turned away, unable to keep up the staring contest as he let out a scoff and crossed him arms. "Apologies 'sir' but I request to know the whereabouts of our leader."

Alfred felt his insides tumble with that question from the newly appointed sentry but remained stoic in his response. "As I have said before, the location and purpose of our leader's travels will remain confidential until such time as she returns and gives the order to reveal it to others." He carefully watched his guest, noting how the boy's shoulders hunched and his eyes flashed a darker, almost black, color before returning to normal again; good, meant he was learning control.

"But 'sir'," he said, the words barely getting past his clenched teeth, "it has been well over a week since she left, shouldn't she have returned from any type of scouting or monster related mission by now, why haven't we sent anyone out to find her?"

Alfred watched as the boy's façade of anger melted back slightly, showing just barely how truly fearful he was for Frisk, the young girl being the one person who had watched out for not only him, but everyone else inside Hiden Town. The kid was worried, scared, and trying so hard not to be, doing everything he could to aide someone who had helped him. It was a look that sent a feeling of guilt straight through Alfred, because he was the one that knew what was going on….but even if he told him, and even if the boy believed him, there was nothing they could do to help Frisk, because as of right now one of two things had happened, either she had failed and was stuck between dimensions, trapped forever in the void, or, she was stranded in some other dimension; with no way for her to magically pop herself back to them…..wait a moment…her magic.

Jumping around Alfred rushed over to one of his shelves of vials, riffling through them until he found the one he was looking for. Yes this could do it; if he was right and Frisk was trapped then this might be just what they needed to get her back.

Holding up the container of glowing red liquid he turned and looked back at his companion. "If you really want to help Frisk, then you must promise to keep what I am about to tell you from the others." They stared at each other for several more moments before the boy nodded his head, fingers digging into the sleeves of his striped sweater. Alfred smiled as he felt some of his tension bleed away. "Good, okay before she left Frisk had informed me of a plan she had been working on for years, one that would hopefully lead to a peace between us humans and the monsters…"

The boy's eyes narrowed at the mention of their enemies, his feelings of resentment rising to the surface as he listened to Alfred explain. "…you know of the power of Resetting time, and how it is only ever the ability of a single person or an amalgamation of many put together in one," Alfred waited until he nodded. "Well our Frisk accidentally found out that she has that ability, and in her 'original' timeline things were-" He stopped talking and looked down, gaze slightly haunted as he tried to put into words what Frisk had told him. "-worse, far worse than any of the terrible things that have happened in this timeline."

"Come on Alfred, I know we always thought that the possibility that Resetting was an actual ability but you can't expect me to bel-"

"Then how else did she know that there was a monster scout coming toward the village all those years ago? She wasn't a Pathfinder, couldn't see the trail of destruction coming like her mother, yet she not only warned everyone but also came up with a revolutionary way to keep us hidden." He marched away from his singular audience member, pacing back and forth once more as he provided the boy with more reasons to believe him about Frisk. "A new barrier, not powered by fear but apathy, one to make them disinterested in the land we occupy."

"She's just talented-"

"Knowledge that we have never gathered about the monsters' customs, their rules…even one that saved your life." Turning back to him he silenced the boy's protest. "A Mercy Rule Chara, was there any way for her to have known about the Mercy Rule?" When his only answer was silence he continued. "Frisk told me about a friend she made in this timeline, one that she discovered via an accidental teleport between dimensions," he stopped here a moment and chuckled, hands dragging themselves through blond locks as he drifted through memories, "an ability that taught her how combining magic can produce a new outcome than when one just works alone." Nostalgia tried to bring his lips up into a smile, "completely new knowledge on magic. If not for her discovering this and sharing her 'hypothesis'," he paused, shooting Chara a knowing look. By then for her this 'hypothesis' would have already been a working theory, "I wouldn't have even considered gathering collected magic, or even tempering our collected magic's' together, and then we wouldn't have half of the tools and equipment that we do now…anyway her plan was to traverse the dimensions once more and re-bring her friend over to ours, cause apparently he was a major help in securing peace in her original timeline."

The still maturing sentry was silent for several moments before asking, "Who was this friend she met in the other dimension?" Alfred paused again, looking at Chara in consideration; for the boy's reaction to this would prove if he would truly be a help in getting Frisk back.

"A monster, skeleton to be more precise, she said his name was Sans."

The room they were in clicked, furniture seeming to fall away as their surroundings darkened. Alfred felt his soul come into being before him, illuminating his face in a purple light as he stood silently before Chara. The few seconds that ticked by felt like an eternity to the blonde, his heart and soul pulsing as one as he stared into the ebony eyes of the child before him. It was so strange because for some reason Chara could hide his soul in battle, making him impervious to soul tampering attacks, yet without the glow of a soul and even in the decreased light that was battle, his face still shown as clear as day.

The moment passed, the world returning to its brighter, normal, countenance, as Chara stepped back from the battle. Silence reined for a bit before the russet haired male spoke. "Sorry, my emotions…" Alfred nodded dumbly, wiping away the cold sweat that had broken out across his brow. That..could have gone very badly, still could, even if the boy had regained control.

Alfred swallowed and shakily stepped toward the child, trying to fight back the dark images as he gently placed his hands on the lad's shoulders. "I know, Frisk warned me you might…not react well when you found out the truth." He paused and looked down sadly, "granted she was supposed to be here when you found out as well."

Chara shrugged and stepped away from the other male, rubbing away some residual black magic from his eye as he spoke. "Doesn't matter, you were saying?"

"To be honest that's all I really know, apart from some minor details about the life this skeleton had come from…Now onto our present situation!" He clapped his hands, trying to force confidence into himself as he spoke. "…If I'm right and she is trapped in some other dimension we need a way to open a portal for her to come back through, which is where you and this vial come in." He stated, holding up the cylinder in one hand while pointing at the boy with the other. "Remember how I gather and keep collected bits of everyone's magic?" Chara silently nodded. "Well I have some of Frisk's," he held up the red bottle, "and if we temper it with the right magic, along with a few spells…and probably some machinery, a power source, which we can get through your soul's unique output of power, we can use Frisk's captured essence as a tractor beacon, then we might be able to open a portal to the dimension our Frisk's currently inhabits and bring her back home." He paused as he looked at all his collected mechanics, noting what he had and what he would probably need. "I believe we can do it, with the right amount of tools, plus her teleporting, like all magic, still follows its own set of unbreakable rules, which I luckily know!"

Chara tilted his head. "But what if we don't have everything? We can't just walk into the monster city in search of some doo-dad that may or may not help us find her."

"Luckily for us, I have something that will allow us to traverse easily through the cities…granted it's not been tested completely but it should do the trick." Smiling Alfred pulled out one of the cloaking cloaks, patent pending, "with this you should be able to slip past even the most on guard of monsters, which will come in handy for snagging some Gs if we need it."

Chara fingered the material, bringing up the stats on the hooded cloak. "Pretty neat…but wait." The boy looked up at Alfred, one fault making itself clear to him. "You've only ever been able to tap into someone's central magic trait before, what if Frisk's main trait isn't teleportation?"

Alfred's eyes enlarged, dropping the cloak as he took several steps back. Her main trait, he had never considered the possibility that it was anything other than teleporting, but this was her second timeline, who was to say that what her main talent was with all the practice she had? What if… Alfred's confidence fell and he sobered his expression. "If that is the case then the most likely outcome is that her main power is time and tapping into that, without her here acting as an anchor….for lack of a better term, we could screw- up the order of cause and effect throughout our people's history."

"But you're confident that won't happen, right?"

Alfred turned and looked toward his simple essence extractor, he had been meaning to refine it, make it more precise so that he could extract things simpler than someone's jumbled main trait. Sighing he turned back to Chara, "we can do it, but," he looked down. "It'll just take time, and that's something we do not have a lot of."

0000

Sans glared at the paper before him, eye's roving over the data as he leaned back in his seat. It seemed that over the course of the past two weeks or so, one of the two spatial disturbances had greatly decreased its rate of occurrence, while on the other hand the second one had only increased.

It was strange, intriguing, but most of all unnerving.

He had tried to find some lingering clue as to who these two monsters were, striving to figure who they had been before they, most likely, fell into the core, even if he still wasn't 100% certain that was the case, but even after all this time searching and looking he still had nothing to show for it. It was almost like all records were completely wiped clean, even any lingering memories from any possible family members or friends. It was all completely different from when Gaster had fallen in, as even Alphys had some residual memories of the doctor before her, yet this…this time it seemed to have completely wiped away any trace of their existence. A strange occurrence that had never happened before when one was dealing with the core.

Unless it wasn't the core…Sans eyes glided back over to the numbers of the space time anomaly, thinking over the possibilities as his mind thought back to an older theory, wondering if the jumps in space time have been the reason that the spatial disturbances existed. No, correlation does not equal causation, a fact he knew better than most, plus the resets had happened after the disturbances had appeared so they probably weren't the real cause of them, though they might play a part in it.

Rubbing a skeletal hand over his head, Sans sunk as deep into his chair as was physically possible, stretching his legs out as he let out a long and tired sigh. He hated this, after all this time looking and researching he was no closer to knowing what was going on then he was when WaterFall collapsed. It was almost like the universe was mocking him, giving him a problem with no possible solution in sight. "Someone up there must really hate me," he muttered, tone tired as he lazily swiveled his rolling chair back and forth.

It was times like these that were most unsettling for the skeleton. Where something was happening but the same time nothing was happening, moments when he knew something was going on but had nothing to help him prepare for it. Inhaling deeply Sans looked back over at the beat up table of documents, mind starting to feel muddled with all the hours he had spent looking over the technical parchments, as he let out another long sigh. "I need a break" he muttered, getting up from his seat and heading toward the door, form slouched as he headed to Grillby's for a very late breakfast.

0000

Frisk looked down at her phone, one of the few items to come across the dimensions with her, and bit her lip. This had originally been her Sans's phone, and like some of his items it had stayed in her dimension after the Reset, being one of the few things in existence that was immune to her ability to time travel. Sadly though it was not immune to power loss and after two weeks of minimal use it had finally died, which brought her to where she was now.

Looking up Frisk's eyes roved over the shop signs in the, still really crowded, streets of Hotland. She was trying, and so far failing, to find the little shop where one of Tacky's brothers worked. It, supposedly, being the best place for one to find and or buy all things electrical, unless you happened to be tech savvy dumpster-diver with a lot of patience, Frisk, being neither of those, would just have to make do with whatever she found in the shop. "Assuming I can find the place," She muttered, grip on the phone tight as she was jostled by the crowds of monsters moving along the streets.

Nerves high she used her other hand to keep a good grip on her hood, her fear of being discovered as a human at the forefront of her mind, especially after nearly losing her hood three times since she entered into Hotland. Sighing aloud she continued to look around, unwillingly to see how monster kind would react to the presence of a human, that and she really wasn't willing to risk any sort of battle when she wasn't even certain how long she would continue to be stuck here.

Stopping at a street corner she once again looked around at all the buildings before her, feelings of familiarity sparking in her stomach when she noticed how similar this place's design was to her dimension's city known as Hotspot. Hotspot being one of the bigger monster cities and where the infamous robot Mettaton had set up residence, it was also a place that Pappy and Doppelganger were known to frequent. Feeling nervous Frisk turned and looked over her shoulder, eyeing the monsters wondering the streets and trying to feel past the pulses of magic everyone was throwing out. If there was going to be any place in the Underground that Doppelganger would be most likely to hang up his jacket, this would be it, and if she wasn't careful she could very well have a confrontation that she was neither ready nor prepared to handle, chiefly because the paths to Waterfall were still being repaired.

Deciding to turn right she continued on down the sidewalk, mind wondering over several little things as she continued on when a tugging at her cloak had her halting on the concrete.

"Mama?"

Turning around she stared down at the winged monster, a little whimsun, eyes curious while the creature just stared up at her, body frozen, and cheeks reddening the longer they stood there.

"Um are you lost or-?" Suddenly the little monster let out a cry, and ran into a nearby alleyway.

Several moments passed before Frisk shook her head, prepared to leave things as they were when a crash and a familiar snarl had her freezing in place.

"Watch it you little brat!"

"Ma..-ma!"

There was the sound of metal crashing against a wall, the child's cries of fear piercing straight through to Frisk heart, bringing with it unpleasant memories. Turning around she marched straight toward the noise, ignoring the monsters around her and focusing on getting that maniac away from the kid.

Walking up to the alleyway she was about to march on in, ignoring any following consequences, but then Doppelganger stomped out, walking straight past her and into the throngs of passing monsters. He didn't even glance at her. "Well that was lucky," she muttered, coming around the corner and looking for the small child. "Hey kid, are you still here?" There was no verbal answer but there was the sound of sniffing behind an overturned trashcan. Letting out a sigh of relief Frisk continued on over, kneeling down to be at level with the child, they didn't look hurt, just scared. "Hey sweetie it's okay, he's gone now."

"Wa-wan-m-ma-mama!"

Smiling she gently picked the young one up, careful to avoid hitting their wings while she rubbed their back. "I know, but it's okay, I'm a sentry and I'm going to help you find her, okay?" There was little response besides the child just repeating their want for their mother.

Frisk began to hum, hoping that if she stayed calm it would sooth the child, swaying back and forth as she walked along, but the young whimsun was inconsolable, continuing to cry and call out for their parent. Ignoring the strange looks the crying child was beginning to gather toward her Frisk tried to scan the crowd for a fretting parent, but whimsuns didn't get that large and even if most monsters weren't over five feet tall, the added members of Waterfall made it impossible to spot other small monsters in the crowds. Looks like this was going to be harder than she had thought

Inhaling deeply she looked down at the child. Scanning their clothing she inwardly hoped that they would have something on them to provide a clue as to where they lived, but alas they were just in a simple white sweater and soft pants, with no remarkable accessories of any kind. Now she wasn't panicking, but Frisk could feel herself getting stressed by the situation, trying and failing to figure out what she was supposed to do. It wasn't like there was a guard's station that she could take the kid too, at least not that she knew of.

"Wan-wan..my ma, miss my mama."

Looking down at the child Frisk felt her heartstrings twinge, the situation, while not very similar, had reminded her of when she had met Chara the second time, the boy, his family, they had been part of another, much smaller, collection of humans in hiding. Eyes lowering she felt shame crawl into her gut, remembering how prideful she had been that day, with all her successes in saving her people after the Reset, she had forgotten what it felt like to lose, and that had cost those families their lives. It was just stupid luck that she had saved one of those monsters, and thereby been able to save Chara as well.

If she had opened up, if she had talked to her partners….Wait that was it! The guards of this city would be fixing the tunnels right now; she could go there and ask what she should do about the lost child. Adjusting her hold on the young monster Frisk quickly began walking toward Waterfall, pace brisk and eyes forward, forgetting her original objective and focusing on her new one.

It took less time to get out of Hotland than when she was trying to get in, the crowds of bustling monsters dwindling the closer she got towards Waterfall until they were the only ones traversing down the paths.

The child lowered their head onto her shoulder, breaths evening out as they finally stopped crying and just quietly sucked on their thumb, eyes drooping closed and remaining quiet. In fact the whole place was quiet, unnervingly so. Her footsteps were barely making any noise as she continued along down the vacant paths. Frisk had never before noticed how silent the Underground was, having always been surrounded by some noise or commotion, it was unnerving, and slowly beginning to disturb her as they continued down several more corridors; the hairs on the back of her neck raising with each footfall. Feeling paranoid she glanced over her shoulder and back toward where she had came. Nothing, there was no one behind her, no objects out of place, and no sound beside that which she made. Frisk found herself feeling agitated and stressed by this, and couldn't for the life of her figure out why.

Looking ahead again, she simply shook her head; trying to mentally shake away her unwanted negative feelings. Walking down two more halls she could finally begin to hear the echoes from the workers at Waterfall. Frisk smiled, some of her stress slipping away when she heard the sound of others.

"Sounds like we're almost there kiddo," she whispered, gently rubbing their head and she focused on the path before her.

Later she would think back to that moment, and pinpoint her dropped guard as the starting point to this whole mess.

HP: 12/20

Whimsun HP: 2/10

The blast and bone attack had been fast, and if not for Frisk turning and taking the blow the child wouldn't have made it.

"Heh what? Did you think I hadn't seen you or something?"

There, in the darkness of the hall stood Doppelganger, bones and blasters floating around him as he grinned at them.

Frisk held the crying whimsun close, the child having woken up in light of the attack, her hand glowing pink on their back as she tried to heal them, but she wasn't given the chance.

Jumping back as he shot attacks at her Frisk quickly hit the flee button, for the first time in this Reset running away from a battle.

"Hah like that will work."

A wall of bones appeared before them, blocking her way to the Guards in Waterfall. Frisk's eyes narrowed; several of her magic knifes appearing around her as she continued to run toward Doppelgangers magic blockade. Jumping up and avoiding his floor bone attack she stretched out her hand, knifes flying forward and breaking through the wall of bones. The young human rushing through the newly made hole a moment later, the little monster still held tightly in her arms and hidden under her cloak; hopefully that would give them some extra protection.

Bone and blaster attacks followed behind them, while walls of bones continued to appear before them, slowing their escape and allowing their enemy to catch up.

It was only a matter of time before they got hit with a red attack.

Feeling him grip her soul Frisk barely had enough time to drop the child, her form sent flying backwards into a wall, her health going up half a point thanks to the mix of brown shield and red attack.

"You've got a lot to answer for brat!" He growled, the red glow from his eye almost looking like blood in the darkness. Frisk flinched when a then bone imbedded itself into the wall; right next to her head. "Now you know as well as I do what that teleport did, it brought us here, a completely different land then the one we were in." He didn't continue and Frisk hesitantly nodded, hoping that he was only waiting for a response and wasn't just pausing to be dramatic. "So I figure another mixed teleport should get us back, after that…well-" his eyes suddenly blacked out, casting them in darkness once more, "all's fair in LOVE and WAR."

Frisk gulped, having never felt as helpless as she did in that moment. "I-"

In that moment a small round magical bug hit Doppelganger in the back of the head. Frisk's eyes widened as the red eyed skeleton turned around, glaring at the small whimsun, the little child flinching back as he marched forward.

"No leave them out of this! They're just a kid!" Frisk shouted, trying to break the bond that the red attack had over her soul, it was then that a sharp bone hovered in front of her face. "You better pay attention brat, cause this is a lesson in what happens if you cross me."

Time slowed down for Frisk, the bone turning away from her and shooting toward the kid, a reflection of red light shining on it as it sailed past Doppelganger. Frisk made eye contact with the whimsun, seeing fear shining in the child's eyes.

She had to do something; she couldn't let them get hurt; she wouldn't let them get hurt!

Suddenly Frisk found herself in front of the whimsun, the bone attack hitting her instead of the young one.

HP: 8.5/20

Turning her head Frisk looked back at Doppelganger, her glare clear through her cloak. "I said leave the kid out of this." She stated tone dark as several brown daggers appeared around her, the magic slightly unbalanced, the attack hovering over her and locking onto her opponent's soul. "They are just a child, a child!" She growled the last bit, acting as a body shield as she completely blocked his view of the kid.

She was mad, more so then she had been in a long time, and so said the most hateful thing she could think of. "Not even Pappy would sink that low," with that she let the knives fly forward, but he just brought up a wall of bones, seeming to effectively block her attack, though Frisk had anticipated this, sending one dagger darting up and over the wall, the weapon slashing her opponent's arm.

She was done; there would be no Mercy for him.

He looked up at her then, their eyes equally dark as he hissed "leave my bro out of this." The bones then came up from the ground and flew toward her. Frisk ducking down and jumping back, barely moving quick enough to not just grab the kid but also move them both out of the way of his attack. Rolling with her momentum she quickly adjusted the child to one arm, holding them close as her knifes appeared around her, the brown magic now stable in her new attacking mindset. As soon as one knife was finished it shot forward toward the other Sans, or countered one of his attacks; her magic continuously bringing more into being. There was one problem with this though; monster bone attacks were more physical than other magic attacks and brown magic worked better against manifested magic than any form of physical magic, this meant that for every bone shot toward them it took two of her knives to take them out.

Ducking down Frisk let out a huff, sweat collecting on her face as she tried to keep up with his assault, magic draining out of her more quickly than it was her opponent. Side stepping a long string of ground attacks she felt her resolve waver, her eyes drawn down the little one's health bar worriedly. This couldn't go on, normally she wouldn't be so worried when fighting but with the kid in her arms and both of their health's being so low.

She needed a way out, or enough time to heal the kid, something that would guarantee that they wouldn't die if she made a tactical mistake in this battle.

"Frey!"

Turning her head Frisk's eyes widened in surprise.

There, standing in a large group at the tunnel's turning point stood Papyrus, Undyne, and several members of the Royal Guard, all of whom looked shocked or surprised.

"Papyrus? When-" Frisk paused, turning her attention back to her opponent, position ready for the attack she was certain he had sent in her moment of distraction, but when she looked it seemed she wasn't the only one that had been distracted by the tall skeleton's appearance, for Doppelganger looked shocked, staring at this universe's version of his brother as if he couldn't believe his eyes.

Frisk and the other Sans attacks remained in the air, unmoving as they looked from each other back to their audience. Glancing quickly between the two skeletons the young girl felt a stirring of guilt in her heart as she recognized the look in Doppelganger's eyes. She had been so angry, so ready to attack and kill that she had dismissed who he was, easily slipping back into her old battle ready mindset. This was Pappy's brother, and even though she hated him, despised him…she could still recall his brother's reaction to his death back before the Reset.

Back then when she had finally informed the other skeleton that his brother wouldn't ever come back, the anguish she had seen from Pappy had instantly made her regret fighting the other skeleton, even as indirect as his death had been in relation to her actions. Pappy had still blamed her, what would he think this time if she came back, only this time when she told him it would be with the knowledge that she had been trying to kill him. Pappy had never been wrong when it came to placing blame for these things, but then again he was also never wrong when he offered another Mercy.

Her attack vanished, stepping back from her opponent as she glared down at her options, the Mercy button glowing brightly before her. She had claimed that Pappy wouldn't sink so low as to kill an innocent, but here she was, trying to kill someone that she had aggravated, that she had trapped here with her; this whole situation wouldn't have happened if she hadn't sought out and fought him in the first place.

She glanced one last time at the Papyrus before her, belatedly noticing that Undyne was standing battle ready behind him, her spear glowing brightly in her hand as she looked from Frisk's injuries to the low health both she and the whimsun were sporting.

If she continued with the battle there was a high chance Undyne would assist them in fighting against Doppelganger, they would probably win too. She looked back to her options, this was on her. It was her turn now and if she didn't make a decision soon it would be made for her. She bit her lip, wavering between continuing the fight and offering the jerk a chance for Mercy, she didn't want to, she really didn't want to give him a chance but…that was what Pappy had done for her.

Turning back to her opponent she quickly selected the Mercy button, not giving herself a chance to chicken out before she stated. "Listen, this is our third battle, and we both want the same thing in the end, so-"she held out her gloved hand for him to take. "I'll help you, on the condition that we have a Mercy Rule, deal?"

The tension in the hall nearly doubled when the blasters and bone attacks didn't immediately fade away, but Frisk and the others all sighed in relief when her opponent slowly nodded, weapons dispersing as he came forward.

"Deal," he said, taking her hand in his own and shaking it, Frisk smiled beneath her hood, about to let go and begin what was undoubtedly going to be a very long conversation with Undyne. She sensed nothing but yelling and interrogations in her future; all of which would probably be centered on what the heck happened and why, but she figured that was better than the alternative.

The skeletal grip on her hand tightened, not letting her go. Looking back Frisk felt her heart drop, easily spotting the malicious smirk on the other's face before pain exploded up her arm.

Falling to her knees Frisk felt time slow down around her again, eyes going wide as she watched the kid she was holding slowly crumble and turn into dust before her eyes; the horrific image imprinting itself in her mind prior to her own health reaching zero.

Reset

0000

Sans sat at the counter in Grillby's, blinking his eyes before turning his head back and forth. This, that was weird, he, he thought for sure that…Looking down he eyed the ketchup smothered fries he was certain he had already eaten. After a moment he let out a long sigh, closing his eyes, and trying to clearly remember what had happened before this Reset took place.

It took some time, several quiet minutes passing before the slow trickle of memories returned, clearing up and settling into his skull, with one of the last things he remembers being a text from Paps…what had it said again?

The door to Grillby's slammed open, the howling wind having caught it and wretched it away and back into the wall. Trying to hide his jump Sans turned his head, eyes brightening when he remembered what the message conveyed.

 **Papyrus message: Brother come quick someone is attacking Frey!**

There standing in the doorway was his hooded sentry partner, head turning this way and that before exiting again, gloved hand coming up to keep her hood on as she walked away. Sans stared for a moment longer before turning back to his food, well that hadn't happened before, at least he was pretty sure it hadn't; maybe he had missed it the first time? But then again…maybe this could be a hint; at the very least he should look into it. Grin perking up Sans got up from his seat, forgetting that he technically hadn't eaten still and heading out of Grillby's.

There was only one way to find out, and if his hunch was right, well maybe the universe had plopped all the answers in front of him after all.

 **Peach: Wow this took a while to write, but I'm proud!**

 **You13: Hope that beginning bit helped you understand the story better.**

 **Peach: Yeah someone mentioned that they were a bit confused so I used that scene to try and clear it up. If you have any questions or comments message or leave a review, I'll try to answer as many of them 'in story' as I can.**

 **You13: Since no one reads these little author notes anyway.**


	7. Chapter 6 Round and Round

**Chapter 6: Round and Round**

Reset

Frisk stumbled back a few paces, her heart pounding as she struggled to find her footing in the snow. It took a moment for the buildings in front of her to register but soon the blur that was the shop and Z Inn came into focus, the human staring at them for several moments as her mind tried to piece together what had happened.

He had killed her, right after they had agreed to a Mercy Rule, he had still killed her. Frisk felt a chill crawl up her spine, wrapping her arms around herself when suddenly the images of the child's last moments flashed unbidden through her mind's eye. She had felt their dust on her as the kid fell, she had watched them die.

Just like she had watched Sans die.

Suddenly the human felt overwhelmed, it was too much, she had to, she had to do something! Stumbling forward Frisk forced herself to walk through town, trying to shove off her unwanted negative feelings and failing. She didn't pay attention to where she was going, instead focusing on remaining upright, so when a small bundle of fur crashed into her, instead of catching her balance, Frisk fell over; Cera coming down with her as they landed in a pile of snow.

"Frey wait don't go to Hotland yet!"

Oh so she was back to this morning, that was good. Barely keeping her thoughts straight Frisk sat up in the snow, staring down at the little monster who sat contently on her lap.

"Kid-"

"Nope you have to come home and see what I got you!"

Frisk stared at the little child who continued to beam up at her innocently before nodding, standing them both up and walking back toward Z Inn. Cera pulled her impatiently through the door and to the back, toward another set of stairs that led to the bunny monster's home part of the building. Frisk could hear whispering from the other kids as Cera continued to pull her but was unable to decipher their words.

Once she entered the room that Cera shared with several other girls, Frisk included, the child immediately directing her to sit down on one if the quadruple bunk beds.

"Now close your eyes!"

Frisk obeyed, closing her eyes and flopping herself back on the mattress. She was surprised to note that this did not help her raging emotions; in fact she felt more agitated than before. Inhaling deeply she tried to maintain her outward appearance of calm. "Well Cera when can I open them?"

"Right now, sit up and see what I got you!"

Doing as commanded Frisk blinked at what she saw. Cera was holding up a blue sweater with purple zig-zagging stripes along the middle. The style and color looking surprisingly like her plain striped sweater back home.

"This is for you! The mouse lady made it but I told her how it should look!" Cera stated, smile proud as she handed Frisk the piece of clothing. Frisk fingered the cloth through her gloves and felt a small smile come to her lips. "Yay you smiled!"

Frisk nodded before pausing, her hand hesitantly coming up and fingering her hood; it wasn't on all the way, ergo the spell wasn't blocking all of her face from view…She had just spent the past several minutes walking around as a human. Pushing the hood back on all the way Frisk leaned forward and rubbed the top of Cera's head. "Thank you for the gift sweetie, it gets really cold during my hours as sentry." She swallowed the lump that tried to return as the image of the whimsun flashed through her mind again, setting the sweater down next to her on the bed. "Hey Cera where's your mom?"

"Um probably at Grillby's."

And that was how Frisk found herself at Grillby's, looking around the interior of the diner before leaving; barely keeping her grip on the handle as she closed the door. She wasn't sure why that day had suddenly got so cold but she was glad that the weather had waited until she had some proper clothing to face it.

Huddling into her black shirt Frisk made her way back to Z inn, intent to put her new sweater on before continuing her search for Ma-May, the woman's excessive knowledge and directions of the areas in the Underground being her goal. If she just asked her what to do in Hotland if you find a lost kid, then she could just wait until after Doppelganger left, keep herself unseen, and then help the kid, simple.

She let out a content sigh when she walked through the door, making her way back toward the kid's room when Aire rushed toward her. "Frey!" He skidded to a stop in front of her. "Can I see your face too?"

"What?"

Aire pointed toward her darkened face. "The others told me that they got to see your face earlier and I want to see it too!"

She was about to say 'no', the word on the tip of her tongue but she paused. Papyrus himself had admitted that no humans had ever come down here, and Ma-May had let slip that she was born in the Underground, as well as her parents, so what was the harm in letting the kids see? They wouldn't know what she was anyway.

"Fine, but under one condition," she stated, arms crossed as she leaned back. "That you and your siblings," she lifted her eyes and stared at the children peeking at them through doorways and hall corners, "don't expect me to do this all the time, I still prefer to have this up, got it?" Several heads nodded, anticipated mounting as Frisk reached her hand up and removed her hood.

It was strange; she had grown accustomed to the constant buzzing the glamour made over the skin of her cheeks. Blinking her eyes she smiled down at Aire. "There ya go, my face." The little boy tilted his head at her, nose scrunching up as he sniffed. After he got a look she returned the hood to its proper place, the magic in the material buzzing over her skin once more as she rubbed Aire between the ears and continued on down the hall. Stopping in the girl's room she grabbed her new sweater, putting it on as she thought over some possible places Ma-May could be found at.

She hadn't been at the house since she had given Frisk the directions to her brother's workplace, and she wasn't inside Grillby's either; this left only a handful of places in town she could be at. Walking out of the inn once more Frisk headed toward the Librarby, her pace slowing when she noticed Sans by the decorated pine tree. So far her interactions with him had been minimal, what with him having the day shift and her having the early morning and evening shift; their conversations had been little more than greetings as they switched places. But lately she had noticed some things about his behavior that had her worried.

He was acting like her Sans did when he tried to fix something on his own, and when her Sans got into that mind set it guaranteed at least two weeks of him sleeping more and being moody before he would tell her about it. But this wasn't her Sans, so she had been ignoring it. She chanced another glance at him, ah she knew that look; he had found something or almost had, if his head tilt still meant he was debating.

"Greetings Sans," she said, tone even as she walked by.

"Sup Frey, ya heading out?" he asked.

Frisk paused and looked at him; great conversation. "Sort of, I need to speak with Ma-May before I go to Hotland."

"What for?"

"Just some more information on where the Electronic Emporium is, I just realized I don't know what it looks like." Half true, in the past timeline she had been thinking it would be easier to find if she knew what the shop looked like.

Sans eye lights dimmed, making Frisk nervous; had he noticed her lie? But he hadn't noticed her half-truths before. "Hmm, never been there before," he sounded okay but Frisk knew enough about skeleton behavior to know that trusting their tones was a bad idea. "I always get my phone fixed by Alphys."

Frisk nodded, resisting the urge to cross her arms; knowing that was one nervous tick she did not want this Sans to pick up on. "Interesting, well I still got to find May..do you know where she is?" He shook his head.

"Nah, but if I see her I'll let her know you're looking for her, kay." Frisk nodded in thanks, waving goodbye to him as she walked off. Sans just stared, his eyes trained on her as he watched her go.

Frisk found May by the entrance to Waterfall, the woman just staring silently at the path that was slowly being cleared and reinforced, the guards missing from this area today and instead focusing on the land near Hotland.

"Hey Marmee," she greeted once she reached her, ducking down just in case the woman took a swing at her.

May turned and glared at Frisk, crossing her arms as she regarded the girl. "Seriously, I should never have given you that book." She stated her tone just jovial enough for Frisk to know that she didn't mean it.

"Hey Little Woman was a good read, and if you lift the ban on it, that book will definitely put the girls right to sleep." May shuddered, trying to block out the thought of her children also inspiring a nickname for her after that.

"No way."

Frisk snickered, looking out in the faded fog to the barely seen rocks and caves of Waterfall. She wasn't sure how to ask what she needed to, but time was running short, meaning she would have to teleport if she wanted to help that kid now. "Say, are any of the guards left in Hotland or is everyone helping with the repairs?" May hummed, moving her pawed hand to her chin.

"I think there's a one man station still going, like the ones we have here, don't know who runs it though." Frisk nodded, turning her head to peer back into town, toward the skeleton brothers' home. She hadn't really seen Papyrus since the repairs had taken off; in fact that last timeline was probably the most she had seen of him in almost a week, what with repairs having him in Waterfall nearly 24/7.

"You know where it is?"

May hummed before shaking her head. "No, afraid I don't sweetie…" She paused and turned to Frisk, "shouldn't you be heading out?"

The young girl nodded, "probably, um thanks and see you later." She paused before shaking her head and heading back towards the town. She had thought to ask her some questions about the electronic shop her brother worked at but she didn't want to risk losing the kid during one of May's long winded explanations. Entering back into town she slipped behind the shed near Sans and Papyrus's house, teleporting herself to the star near Muffet's home/large pastry shop; the spider lady opening it as another shop with all the extra customers from Waterfall coming by.

Walking around the tables and crowded chairs Frisk waved at the customers she recognized from Z Inn, a few of them waving back while some of the others asked her if she was free to babysit for them later. She smiled and declined as politely as she could; stating that she currently had other plans before exiting out of the shop, continuing on her way toward the sea of monsters that was Hotland.

It took her a while to get back on the same sidewalk she was on before, lingering back as she looked for the child and Doppelganger, the second showing himself after a few minutes as he marched out of the alley he had been in before, disappearing into the crowd soon after. Frisk made sure that he didn't see her, hanging back for a few minutes before walking over to the mouth of the alleyway. She looked around for a bit before spotting the kid several feet away. Walking over she crouched down to their level.

"Hey sweetie, are you lost?"

The whimsun flinched when she spoke, falling back onto their behind and staring up at Frisk in wide eye surprise before hesitantly nodding; tears coming to their eyes as they said, "Wan, want ma-ma."

Slowly Frisk brought her hand over, rubbing the kid's head gently between their antennas. "It's okay, I'm a sentry and I'll help you find her, alright?" She received a hesitant nod before they slowly brought their arms up, the all around child signal of 'pick me up'.

The kid was quieter as she carried them through Hotland; probably because Doppelganger hadn't scared them this time around. Slowing her pace Frisk stopped near an intersection, trying to get her bearings as she looked for the MTT resort sign; one of the passerby having told her that the sentry station was near the hotel, but so far the only familiar sign she saw was that of the Healing Center.

"Don't worry kid, we'll be there soon." She whispered, trying to fight off her slight panic. She was an adult, so what if she didn't know exactly where she was, that didn't mean she was lost. Deciding that it was best to cross the intersection she moved the whimsun to her other arm, fixing her hood as it began to slip. She almost couldn't believe she had lost her bearings in another monster city; seriously the last time she had done this had been in the monster capital in the other timeline.

Frowning to herself she briefly thought over her first encounter with her dimension's Toriel; the boss monster having been the one who had spotted the human sneaking around the palace, not that Frisk had known she was by the palace, although, if not for Toriel attacking her she wouldn't have found out about her teleporting ability.

Feeling nostalgic, and with nothing to do but walk, she let her mind drift over the memories, thinking over her younger self's desire to get home after they had been separated from their teacher, her near constant picturing of her home and the general want to be there. She could still remember the feeling of fright when Toriel's flame caught her unprepared, before she was brought into battle with the boss monster. Remembers her fear as she stared up at the giant before her; feeling like a pebble before a mountain. She thinks that several moments had past while she just stood there frozen and looking up at the beast; neither attacking nor fleeing but just staring. It wasn't until Toriel told her to make a move that she tried to run, barely making it ten feet before she tripped, all her thoughts in that moment being nothing but just wants to be home… and then suddenly she was.

Granted whilst her first teleport had left her dangerously drained in magical energy it had also indirectly opened up new scouting opportunities for the humans and, as the only one among her people with the ability, her education had been put to the forefront as a result. Breathing in deeply she thought over the stamina training she had previously gone through, briefly wondering if she had the same amount in this timeline or not; considering the numerous choices and actions she'd taken to protect Hidin Town, as well as her quickly elevated status in her people's ranks.

Everything was different, and her training this time around reflected that, as during her first day of magical instruction she'd teleported to avoid an attack instead of just dodging it, though she collapsed as soon as she did; Sans would probably have called her stupid had he been there.

Looking up to the far off rock ceiling Frisk thought of him, allowing some of her grief to surface as she thought over the one difference she wished wasn't so different. She'd been working at this, at accepting that she couldn't save him this time, that, like her parents, Sans was just someone she couldn't bring back through a Reset. It was slow going, the hurt both too fresh and too old for her to properly manage it, but it was something she knew had to be worked on, and though part of her heart still whispered otherwise, she had to face the facts; her Sans was gone.

It took her nearly ten minutes to figure out how to get away from the Healing Center and toward Mettaton's Hotel, having finally found a passerby who knew the area well enough to give her directions.

Frisk smiled at the Gila monster, the off white coloration near his eyes giving his expressions a comical element as he spoke. "Oh just keep turning left or West I guess," he said, tongue slithering out as he spoke, "this place is a maze of turns. Great puzzle if you ask me." He lazily turned his head and stared unblinking at the kid, the white lines over his eyes rising as he turned back to Frisk. "If you live here long enough you won't have to follow this but here's how you move around." His tongue flicked out again, "going continuously West is recreation, East is shopping, and North is how you get to the Core, South will lead you to Waterfall," he paused once more and then continued. "Also the elevators need reservations to be used now." The scaled lizard turned his head passed Frisk, his black eyes focusing elsewhere. "Wonder why…" With that he slowly walked away, easily, albeit slowly, maneuvering through the crowds.

Frisk watched him go, noting how his scale reflected the glow around them before she took his advice and headed left. Granted this method of traveling wasn't the fastest way to get anywhere but until she learned the layout of Hotland's streets it would have to do. As she came up to Mettaton's hotel Frisk kept looking around; trying to spot the sentry station when a shack like roof covered in snow caught her eye. She paused, a sneaking suspicion developing in her stomach before walking toward it.

Yep it was just like Sans's sentry station in Snowdin. She stared at the empty wooden structure before turning her head and looking toward the hotel, briefly wondering if whoever manned this station was in there.

"Heya kid."

She did not jump, and she most definitely did not say 'eep' either.

Turning back around she found that not only was the station now being manned but that it was Sans who was doing it; the skeleton just smiling at her lazily as he said. "What? Haven't you seen a guy with two jobs before?" Frisk glared, wondering if he used this joke often.

"Hello Sans," she said, her darkened face hiding a slight scowl. "I didn't know you would be the one here." She moved so that both her arms were holding up the whimsun, her center of gravity shifting back as she cocked her head at him. She really hated these types of jokes, especially back home when a stick breaking could be the last thing you heard.

He shrugged, his elbows lying across the wood as he leaned forward. "Course, more jobs means more legally-required breaks." She considered this, her irritation still present but being pushed aside as she tried to focus on the task at hand.

"Well I guess I came at a good time then, seeing as you're here instead of on break." She set the whimsun down, the little one hesitantly latching onto her arm and slowly moving to hide behind her. "Um this kid is lost and I couldn't find their parent."

Sans looked down at the kid, the lights of his eyes brightening as he came around to them from his post, kneeling down so that he was more level with the short monster. "Hey I'm Sans, Sans the skeleton." He held out his hand but the kid just flinched back, moving so that they were completely hidden behind Frisk, tears coming to their eyes.

"Want ma!" They cried, tiny hands fisting in her cloak as they moved themselves beneath it. Frisk and Sans shared a look, the skeleton's grin falling a bit as the child cried.

"Um Frey, where'd you find them?" He asked, standing himself back up and moving away from the kid; trying to make them feel better so they'd stop crying.

"Near the healing center, I got a bit turned around on my way to the Electronics' emporium." He nodded, hand to his chin as he thought aloud.

"There's a few whimsalots not to far from here, they guard the Core, probably our best bet to find the parents." Grinning he turned toward Frisk. "Not to sound Corny but that place is a-maize-ing." Frisk smiled, shaking her head at the joke.

"I'll give you a kernel of praise for that one."

"Ooh I'll have a field day with these, keep stalking like that and I'll have to call the cobs."

Stifling her laughter she picked up the kid again. "Go ahead, nothing will stop me from popping these out, they're the cream of the crop after all."

"Shucks, you seed it a-grain, mine are ear-full in comparison."

"They are kind of mealie."

He paused, gave her a look and then grinned. "Well my fry-end that one was a starch, though I could stem out some more, just for the roots." Frisk inhaled deeply and shook her head, he had done it; he had out-punned her fair and square.

With a soft chuckle she said, "Well that's it for me, I'm bone-dry."

Leading the way to the Core he offhandedly said, "O to 1 then."

Frisk actually froze, her heart suddenly pounding. She thought she could control this, that she was getting better and could maybe be friends with this Sans, but one off or odd sentence from him and she was back into her bipolar swirl of emotions; her feelings going quickly from happy to cheerless. He didn't know that her Sans and herself had similar pun battles, that he would count the times that he won verses the times she did, which was never. His words now behaving like a battering ram, destroying what she thought was a wall of firm resolve in seconds.

Clearing her throat she followed after him, glad that he had taken the lead and so hadn't seen her odd behavior. They travelled down two more sidewalks before he spoke again.

"So how you like Snowdin? It's pretty different from Watterfall huh?"

Frisk began to nod, remembered that he wasn't looking at her and so responded. "Yeah, big change, though I do enjoy working with May and watching after her kids, having them… it really brightens up any day." She smiled, those kids were special and had each carved out a place in her heart.

"Best someone can hope for down here, I guess."

That was his unhappy slump, she could tell from her position that his shoulders had dropped two inches. Great now he was the unhappy one. She had already confirmed that this Sans and hers were incredibly similar, they both had the same ticks and fake smiles, but they also had similar depression? Inhaling deeply she looked up at the ceiling, directing a silent 'why me?' to the far off rocks before quickening her pace to walk beside him.

"I guess, though I like to try and think of it as lucky."

Sans let out a small snort, "lucky to be trapped for all time, boy you are optimistic."

Frisk's eyes narrowed at his tone, she knew that attitude, not from any interaction with her Sans but rather from the people of Snowdin. They all had that tone when they talked about being underground, like escape was hopeless. And as far as she knew it was, no humans had ever come down here, there was no sibling of the prince who ended up dying, no children coming out of the Ruins, heck the royal family was still one unit. It looked like she was out of her depth with this but she wasn't going to back down.

"I am, guess its cause a friend once told me something, said that the day you stop caring is the day your world ends." She glanced around at all the moving monsters. "And I can't afford not to care if that's the result."

Sans turned toward Frey, his eyes widening. She didn't seem to notice, appearing to be lost in thought as they traversed the streets. But he could see it; she still had hope, whoever was under that cloak still had hope burning in their soul but the way she phrased that, the way she spoke. His thoughts swirled, past timelines rushing forward, snippets of conversations rushing through his skull till one phrase was clear as day.

' _..seeing what comes next…i can't afford not to care anymore.'_

Frey began to turn back to him and he quickly turned his head away, pushing away any lingering memories as he tried to get back into character. "Heh, must be some friend kid, to leave an impression like that."

She nodded. "He helped me to see things for the better, gave hope of the future to me and my family." He couldn't see it but he knew she was smiling. "I'd give anything to see him again." And now he had stepped his foot in it again, great job Sans.

"Um sorry I didn't-"

She held up a gloved hand. "Its fine, I need to move on anyway." And now she was crying, her voice had cracked and …he really felt like scum, cause even though the timeline was playing out differently and she wasn't acting the same, proof that the Resets weren't affecting her like everyone else, he couldn't help but feel that directing his 'scary judgment' spiel would make matters worse.

It wasn't like he wanted her to be evil or even that he couldn't trust her; she was amazingly open when asked about her past; no, that wasn't the problem here. The problem was that there was something going on, and she was the only lead he had to the anomaly. He had to be careful, see if he could get the answers without being a jerk about it.

But the matter remained of how he would get these answers, wasn't like he could suddenly be all buddy-buddy with her, they rarely hung out anyway, what with their conflicting work schedules, and he didn't want to risk being away from the Ruins for too long anyway, not if Resets were happening. So what to do?

It wasn't until they reached the Core and Papyrus texted him to make sure he was working that the answer came to him, for who else, besides his brother, loved to gossip and brag all about his wonderful friends. Glancing at Frey as she talked to one of the whimsulots he pushed down that little voice that said this plan would cause more harm than good, focusing instead on the task before him.

Frisk smiled, waving goodbye to the young whimsun as the older one took the kid, saying that they knew the parents and were thankful that they had returned the young one home. "I'm just glad we found you." She stated, standing back up from her squat position as the two monsters headed off. Turning her head she smiled at Sans, feeling good and cheerful about the conclusion of events as she dusted off her pants, starting to head back into Hotland, "Guess I should get back to my errand now," she stated, her tone happy.

Sans nodded. "Kay, I'll see ya up ahead." He said as he proceeded to walk further into the Core.

Frisk turned and looked at him over her shoulder. "Unless you have a reservation for the elevators I don't believe going that way is faster." She knew she was purposefully handing him an opening for a 'shortcut' phrase but after returning that kid she felt better, her walls stronger; enough for at least one eerily similar Sans-phrase.

Sans waved a hand back at her. "Eh it's fine; I know a shortcut."

She was tempted to challenge him, to say something like 'bet I beat you back.' But she bit her tongue at the last moment, deciding to wave goodbye to him instead. Walking out of the Core she basked in the MTT hotel's air conditioning her pace slowing to enjoy the coolness before she stopped, her gaze locked onto the glowing star just past the faulty Mettaton water fountain. She had as of yet to see an area in the Underground where at least one of these stars wasn't present or nearby, and considering that they healed and or restored her health to optimal levels, internal temperature included, she had figured they were designed to help any humans who fell down here. But that wasn't why she paused; no, she had noticed a pattern with these things and her deaths, namely how she always appeared near them right after her health reached zero.

It was barely an idea but she was considering that maybe her Resets where more linked to when she last was in optimal health, as that would sort of explain why she went back to her first day of training and then after she touched the one in Waterfall was brought back to that moment. Granted that was a shaky hypothesis and, unless she died a bunch more, it wouldn't really be getting anything more to back it.

Originally she had thought it was her Determination that directed how far back she went, but after that last battle with Doppelganger, and how determined she had felt when trying to save the kid she wasn't so sure anymore. Ignoring the star as she walked out of the Hotel Frisk continued on her journey to try and find the shop May and Tacky's brother worked at; making sure to follow the Gira monster's directions on how to get to the shopping areas in Hotland.

Although the first shop she came across was actually located right next to the Hotel and it looked more like a stall with odd wares than a full on shop.

"Ooh Catty, look at that mysterious hood."

"Oh I see it Bratty, it like totes makes for a mysterious air."

Frisk tried really hard not to trip over her own two feet, managing to keep herself upright as she turned and looked in the alleyway. A timeline and universe over and she still recognized those voices, but to be fair her Bratty and Catty had been part of some of her weirder nightmares for a while now. Seriously who in their right mind would try to set her and Pappy up for a date? Oh, she had just answered her own question; because those two were arguably never in their right minds to begin with, so that probably had something to do with it.

Frisk stared at the croc and cat monster, her instincts warring with her to flee or not, in fact she could practically see the button coming into existence before her.

"Oh my gah, mysterious hood is looking at us?!"

"Ya think it a talent agent-"

"-and they like struck dumb at the sight of us."

Both monsters laughed and Frisk took her chance, turning tail and fleeing away from them. Repeating the phrase 'no, nope, no, no, no, no,' to herself as she went. Meeting her dimension's Bratty and Catty was enough; she could not handle meeting a second version of the two.

"Awe, like they ran away Bratty."

"We must be too much for them Catty."

 **Peach: This was by far the hardest chapter to write, mainly because it's supposed to be a setup chapter and I really wanted to get to the next part but couldn't because I had to set up for it in this one.**

 **You13:….**

 **Peach: Also my partner has lost interest in this story so I had no one I could fully bounce ideas off of. That being said I am excited to keep writing this, so TTFN.**


End file.
